


Biding my time

by KISSKAM (Moretoshare)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Ben puts his mouth in it, Childhood Friends, Drunk Texting, Drunken Confessions, F/M, Fantasizing, First Kiss, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Interruption Galore, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation in Shower, Miscommunication, More angst, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Ben, Real feelings come to light, Texting, Vaginal Fingering, or on it, teenage drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-07-28 23:04:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20072095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moretoshare/pseuds/KISSKAM
Summary: Ben knew exactly who Hux was asking about. Almost everyone at Naboo Academy knew Rey. She was Professor Kanata’s adoptive daughter. She also happened to be Ben’s next door neighbor and best friend for the last 8 years.“Just interested in making a new friend” Hux smirked. Hux was new to Naboo Academy, already making a name for himself for being an insufferable jerk and getting right on Ben’s nerves.______________________________________________________________________Ben and Rey have been best friends for the last 8 years. What happens to that friendship when the new kid on the block, Hux, shows an interest in Rey. Will Ben find the courage to tell his best friend his real feelings?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my go at Reylo in a Modern Setting. Soz if Aus spelling slips in  
¯\\_(ツ)_/¯, no beta. 
> 
> xx

“So, who is the little hottie you hang around with after school?” 

Fucking Hux. 

Hux was always known to get straight to the point whenever he made conversation. No ‘Hey Ben, how are you finding the History essay’ or ‘Ben, keen for the season?’ It was nearing 5pm and the basketball team were finishing their weight session, Ben was ready to head home and get away from all the Testosterone. Not that Ben could ever escape it, attending an all boys school and all. He was just thankful he never needed to board seeing his Mother was Head Mistress living only a few streets away. 

Packing up his gym bag, Ben felt his phone vibrate in the side pocket. 

“What’s it to you Hux?” Ben grunted back without lifting his head. He knew exactly who he was asking about. Almost everyone at Naboo Academy knew Rey. She was Professor Kanata’s adoptive daughter and could be found quite often sitting in the library or waiting in the Organa wing for her Mother to finish. She also happened to be Ben’s next door neighbour and best friend for the last 8 years. 

“Just interested in making a new friend” Hux smirked. Hux was new to Naboo Academy, already making a name for himself for being an insufferable jerk and getting right on Ben’s nerves. 

“Who wants a new friend? Hugs! I told you already I am up for a play date whenever you are”.  
“Fuck off Poe” Hux spat. “Ben here won’t tell me about the legs for days chick I saw him walking out of the school with yesterday.” “Who, Rey?” Poe questioned. 

Hux smirked “Young Rey hmmm, care to introduce me?”

Rey had become Ben’s neighbor when she was adopted by Maz. 

Ben ignored Hux pulling out his phone from his bag. Knowing already who would be texting him. 

Rey: Bennnnny. Where r u? I have been waiting forever.

Ben sent back a quick reply. 

Ben: Coming now 

“Hux, you have two legs and a heartbeat, introduce yourself” Poe commented.  
“Oh I intend to. Just wanted to make sure I wasn’t, how do I put it…cutting Solo’s grass”.  
Ben barked out a laugh, “You wouldn’t even know what a lawn mower is. Do what you want”. 

Ben swung his bag over his shoulder and made his way out of the gym and to front of the Library step. He saw Rey sitting on the top step with her legs crossed and staring intently at her phone. “Still can’t get past that level in Candy Crush?” Ben joked. “Honestly, this game is consuming me. It has been 5 days on the same level Ben!” Ben laughed and grabbed her phone from her hands “Rey, I have no idea why you are even still playing this shit. There are so many others you can obsess over now”. With a few moves from Ben, they heard the sound of levelling up. “Oh, you have to be kidding me! How do you do that every time?” Rey grabbed the phone from Ben and watched in disbelief. “I am just a man of many talents, Rey” Ben chuckled as he walks back down the stairs. 

Ben and Rey’s friendship had always been easy. They meet at the skate park a few blocks over from Ben’s home. Ben was so excited to try out his new Tie Fighter 1000 push bike. He eagerly watched the other kids zooming past him, up and over ramps some racing each other and Ben wanted nothing more than to join them in the fun.   
That is, until a little girl with three buns fell off her bike, and changed his life forever.   
She was sitting in the grass sulking, refusing to even go pick up her fallen bike when he walked up to her. Ben was always known as being extremely shy but something about this girl was different. 

“Um, hi. I’m Ben. Are you ok?” He asks quietly.  
“I don’t need your help!” She quickly yelled, wiping away her tears with the back of her hand. Her cheeks redden as if she realises she may have over reacted when she looks up at him. “It was those stupid boys who made me fall off in the first place”. Ben looked over at some older boys snickering to each other. He held up his middle finger to them and the little girl gasped, “you’re not supposed to do that” when Ben turned around her noticed a small smile. “I don’t care, they deserve it”. She smiled brightly.   
“I’m Rey” she held out her hand. Ben stared at it for a second until Rey laughed. “I don’t have cooties!” she then looks at her bike noticing the chain had fallen off. “Oh no, Maz is going to kill me”. Ben perked up at that name. “Hey I know Maz, she lives next door.” It was then Ben remembered the conversation he had overheard between his Mother and his neighbour Maz have a few weeks ago. A young girl who was the same age as Ben was coming to live with Maz and her husband. He could only make out bits of the conversation but knew he should not have been eavesdropping. 

Ben looked down at the bike, “you know my Dad is real handy with fixing stuff, I’ll help you push it home?”. 

From then on, Ben and Rey had been joined at the hip. Rey had even tried to cut her hair to convince Maz she could also attend Naboo Academy. “Why does EVERYONE get to go there and I have to go to the stupid girls school across town?!” Rey threw her hands up in the air dramatically. Maz sighed, “Rey, I work there. I have to go. Don’t worry, you get to catch the bus every afternoon and meet Ben there. It won’t be so bad”. Once school started Rey and Ben found a new routine. Rey would meet Ben at the Library every afternoon after school or basketball training and walk home together. 

As they started to cross the campus together, Ben heard his name being called. “Ben, you realise someone is trying to get your attention?”. Ben looked up and saw Hux striding towards them. Ben’s gaze hardened and his fists clenched. Rey looked down at Ben’s hands and turned around to try and see the cause of his distress.  
Hux stopped a few feet away and gazed up and down Rey’s body tactlessly. He really wished she would listen to Maz when she had told Rey she needed a new skirt for her last year of school. Of course Rey would not take notice of how long her legs were… Ben certainly noticed. The compulsory knee high white stockings did nothing to conceal her shapely, tan legs. He internally groaned. 

“Hello, Solo here said I should introduce myself, Armitage Hux.” Rey looks over to Ben quizzically. “Um, hi. I’m Rey”. She held out her hand, it reminded Ben of their first meeting. She had told Ben she was always taught to shake someones hand when introducing herself. Ben was shocked Hux didn’t lean down to kiss it. “And what is a lovely young lady like yourself doing in our boys only school” he asked innocently. “My Mom, Professor Kanata, works here. You must be new to not know that” she laughed. 

Ben’s shoulders were starting to tense listening to Hux try and flirt with Rey. He wasn’t blind or stupid, he knew how gorgeous Rey was. That was the problem. He also noticed his not so ‘she is just my friend’ feelings two years ago during one of their sleepovers. He was happy his Mom had enforced the ‘no sharing a bed rule’ from the start. She had come over already in her sleep shorts and hoodie with her favourite snacks. Ben had set up the futon in his room for her like usual. He always loved the fact Rey had the same taste in movies as him so there was never an argument on which movie to watch. Ben started to take note of all the things that were easy with Rey. 

That night was the turning point. When she removed her hoodie claiming his room was too hot, Ben noticed it pull on her top underneath and ride up her bare stomach. Knowing her eyes were covered by the hoodie, he continued to watch her top creep up her toned stomach and show the curve of her breast underneath. It was then Ben had realised Rey had not put on her usual crop top. Ben’s face heated when he heard himself whimper and quickly turned his attention back to the movie. At age 16, Ben had seen plenty of breasts on his many nights searching the web for Porn, but none in real life. And none being that of his best friend. It was just under boob for christ sake. 

He thought it would feel awkward to think of Rey that way. It wasn’t until he felt the twitch of his cock that he knew he was in trouble. Later that week, when Rey told Ben how thankful she was he was her friend, he decided he never wanted to push Rey into something she would not want. But, it also did not stop his Porn searches to now filter ‘small and perky tits’. 

Now at age 18, watching Hux eye Rey, he felt a primal need to throw her over his shoulder and stake his claim. Instead he remained silent, staring Hux down. “Actually yes, I am new. Transferred over from First Order a few weeks ago. Was looking at making new… friends.” The smile on Hux’s face was nothing short of predatory. Ben was waiting for Rey to tell this wanker off. That she had enough friends, but what came out of her mouth next nearly made Ben’s jaw drop. “Oh, sure. Maybe we could hang or something when you are free?”.  
Ben knew Rey had never had a boyfriend. He knows that because he spends every available hour with her. He was also aware that nobody at Naboo Academy would dare try with the fear of Professor Kanata and her cooking knives. He has also never really had a girlfriend. Nobody would ever compare to Rey. He had attempted a date once or twice but they always ended short. The fact was, at age 17 (soon to be 18) he had never even kissed a girl. Rey had always told him she was never really interested in going on dates or boyfriends (another reason he never really pushed the friendship). So why has this all of a sudden changed? And with fucking HUX of all people?

While Ben had been mentally stewing he had missed the conversation between Hux and Rey and their plans. When he came to, he saw Rey entering her number into Hux’s phone. What the fuck is happening right now? Ben knew that one day this would happen, but he didn’t have to be here to witness it. 

“Rey, I got to get going. Need to walk Chewie”. Ben had already started walking before he could hear Rey’s response or see the smug looking on Hux’s dick face. By the time he had arrived home and had a shower his thoughts were swirling in his head. He knew that one day Rey would find someone that she was interested in but he always held onto the hope that one day she may see him as something more. Sure his features weren’t conventional and too large but he always felt he had a strong and attractive body. He worked hard for it. Rey was always telling him he had nothing to worry about, his mind was brilliant and he was caring towards those he loved and that’s what counts. Plus he was a great friend. Always being reminded he was a FRIEND.  
He groaned and threw himself into bed. Curling himself around the pillow, burying his face in his sheets nearly asleep, ignoring the insistent knocking at his door. 

“Go away Han, cook your own dinner tonight!”

“Well, with that kinda greeting I think I’m gonna have to eat all this ice cream on my own.”  
Bens head shot up so fast at the familiar voice he loses his balance and falls off his bed with a loud bang, his pillows and blanket tumbling after him.

“Well, that’s one way to fall for a girl.” Rey quips. Ben rolls onto his back wincing slightly to see her standing over him a carton of ice cream in one hand and a tub of ice cream in the other. Her eyes seem to widen when she catches her own words and she pinks up, “Not that I think you are falling for me...I meant from fall from the bed….Hi.”

Ben sits himself up and rubs his neck. “Hi”. 

“You left so quickly this afternoon I wasn’t sure if you still wanted to do ice cream Wednesday.” She looks down at the tub and back up at Ben with a look he couldn’t quite place. 

“Yeah sorry, Ma has been onto me about my homework…” Ben replies quickly. 

One of Rey’s eyebrows raises, “I thought you were coming home to walk Chewie?”. 

Ben’s ears start to heat and he thanks his long dark hair for hiding the pinkness that would be showing he has been caught in a lie. “Er, yeah. Han is onto me about that too so thought I better head home.” 

“Uh-huh,” Rey comes to sit by Ben on the floor, grabbing one of the pillows that tumbled with him to use as a table in her lap, “So, you wanted Hux to introduce himself?”.  
Ben looks everywhere but Rey’s eyes when he thinks of how he is going to explain this one. “Yeah, he asked about you so Poe and I thought he would be better off getting to know you on his own”. Ben sits to contemplate where this conversation might be going and how to get himself out of it without sounding jealous. “Honestly I didn’t think much would come from it”. 

Rey’s eyes snap from the ice cream on her spoon to Ben’s face. “What is that supposed to mean?”. There have been many times when Ben has put his foot in his mouth. Too many to count with Rey. This was another one to add to the chart. “Well I didn’t think he would actually do it because you’re, you know, you. I thought it would just be a laugh”.  
Ben knew as soon as he had finished the sentence, it was not going to bode well. “Because I am, me? A laugh?” Rey says quietly, almost to herself. “So Benjamin,” Ben knew as soon as he heard that he was in more trouble than he had previously thought, “what you are telling me is that someone who wants to meet me is… funny?”. Despite Rey’s calm voice, Ben could see the fury in her eyes. “So someone shows interest in me and it’s what, a joke? Because I am me?”.

“No Rey, I don’t think you understand” Ben said frantically. Rey was already getting to her feet. 

“No Ben, I understand perfectly. ‘Let’s all watch the new kid try and introduce himself to Rey, won’t it be funny when he realises who he is actually talking to’.” Rey’s voice began to raise with every word she spoke. 

“Rey, please just listen…” Ben attempts to move towards Rey when she jerks her shoulder back and moves towards his door. 

“Well if you want a REAL good laugh, Hux wants to take me out Friday night. Would you like front row tickets to that comedy show too?”. She snapped. 

“…And you said yes?” Ben asks. 

“Oh fuck you Ben!”. She reaches for the door and slams it on her way out. 

Ben’s brain was still catching up when he realises Rey had left her phone. He reaches down for it and saw an incoming text from Hux. 

Hux: Looking forward to seeing you again. 

Fucking Hux.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An apology is shared.   
Plans are made.   
Ben is confused. 
> 
> xx

Sitting through Science with Professor Ackbar was painful enough without having Hux bragging behind him. 

“Where’s a fun place to show a lady a good time in this town?” Ben knew he was speaking in earshot of him for a rise. He refused to retaliate. He had gotten himself in enough trouble yesterday. 

Ben knew Rey would be too stubborn to come back and get her phone. He decided he would do the ‘good friend’ thing and return it after he gave her an hour or so to cool down. However, when he knocked on the door it was Maz that answered. “Ben Solo, what are you doing on my doorstep at this time?” Maz was the Hospitality Professor at Naboo Academy and an old family friend. “Hey Maz, Rey left her phone behind. I’m just returning it,” Ben looked down at the phone in his hand, the unread text from Hux seeming to burn a hole in his hand, “she around?”. 

“She’s actually already in bed, told me she had a bit of a headache. I can take it for her”. Ben was hoping to use this as an excuse to apologise and check that they were ok. Maz was waiting for a reply with her hand held out. Ben passed the phone across and gave Maz a quick smile. “Whatever it is you and my girl are disagreeing about, I am sure you will both work it out”. She turned around and closed the door. Nothing could get past Maz. 

Ben was thankful that Science was his last class of the day. Only 5 more minutes of having to listen to Hux try and organise his ‘date’ with Rey. Just thinking of Rey going on a date was enough to make Ben’s stomach fill with lead. The fact it was with Hux was a new level of torture. 

“Why don’t you go bowling?” Ben smirked at Snaps idea of a date. He hoped Hux considered it knowing how much Rey hated wearing ‘shoes that have been on God knows who’s feet’. 

“I’m thinking something a little more… private.” Ben tried his best not to turn around to glare at Hux. He kept his eye on the clock, feeling like every minute lasted a lifetime. 

“If you are trying to organise a date with Rey, you would be better off asking Solo.” Ben couldn’t help tense up. Fucking Poe. “What a grand idea, I am sure Solo can give me all the ins and outs on Rey”. Ben was two seconds away from punching the stupid ginger is his mouth. It was a near miracle when the school bell had rung and the boys started packing up their belongings. Ben was already packed up and out the door before he could hear another word out of Hux. 

Ben made his way to the library to sit at his and Rey’s usual table. He had been thinking about what he was going to say to Rey all day. He only hoped he didn’t screw it up again. He looked at his phone hoping to see a text from Rey that she was leaving school. She usually sent him an update on the weird bus driver. Last week he’d greeted her in Pig Latin. What sort of bus driver let alone person has the name Yoda? 

He decided to get a start on his work since staring at his phone didn’t magically make a text appear. Ben wasn’t sure how much time had passed until he looked up to see Rey standing in front of him. 

“This seat taken?” Ben smiled and shook his head. Rey sat down across from him pulling out her own textbook. “Rey, about last night,” Rey looked up at Ben waiting for him to continue, “I didn’t mean it would be funny that someone was asking for your number, I just didn’t think you would be interested.” Rey continued to stare at Ben as if expecting him to go on. “Why shouldn’t I be interested Ben?” 

Because I don’t want you to be interested in anyone, ever. Ben thought. 

“Because I didn’t think Hux would be your.. type”. 

“And what do you think my type is Ben?” 

“Not an insufferable jerk like Hux” Ben huffed out. 

“Right. Well I won’t know that until I get to know him myself, right?” Wrong. “Yeah, you’re right. Sorry Rey. Anyone would be lucky to have you as a friend.” 

Rey looked at Ben and slowly replied “Right, friend.” Ben grabbed Rey’s hand across the table, “Forgive me?” Rey looked down at Ben’s hand and smiled “Always”. No matter how many times they would fight, they would always end this way. They continued their study session, talking about the usual until Poe appeared. 

“Ah my favourite duo, I am sure you have heard about the bonfire I am having tomorrow night? Just making sure you are both RSVPing with a yes?” Ben had completely forgotten about Poe’s bonfire he was having at his parents beach house. They were always known to get out of hand with at least one piece of gossip that would circulate around the school for at least a month. Last time it had been about how Poe had ended up starting a game of spin the bottle and kissed Finn Storm. Ben assumed Chinese whispers had added the ‘with tongue’ part. 

“Rey, I am relying on you to spread the word around your school? I’d like to keep the female ratio a little higher this year. Oh and I am sure Benny boy here would love to see Kaydel again wouldn’t you buddy.” Ben knew Poe was trying to get a bite from him. Ben knew Kaydel was interested in bagging herself someone from the basketball team, but he was not the least bit interested. Poe always found it amusing seeing how awkward Ben got when she was sniffing around. 

“Don’t worry Poe, all the girls, including Kaydel know.” Ben couldn’t help but notice the flat reply from Rey. 

“Excellent, well I will see you tomorrow night Rey-Rey.” Poe gave Ben a slap on his back and skipped back out of the Library. 

“Did you want to car pool again? I am sure Han will let me use the Falcon.” Rey looked back down at her textbook before answering. “Actually, Hux and I were going to go since we were already going to the movies tomorrow...” Ben’s heart sunk. 

“Oh. Of course. A movie huh, what are you thinking of seeing?” Ben tried to keep his voice as neutral as possible. “Oh I’m not sure yet, but he already mentioned he could use his Dad's Audi to take us to Poe’s after.” She replied dismissively. Well great. 

“Actually, I should probably get to the mall before it shuts. I told Rose I would meet her there to go looking for a new outfit.” Ben was confused on what was happening right now. Rey had never wanted to go shopping with Rose, she always complained how Rose would drag her to every shop possible and make her try on clothes she would never buy. 

“Oh, ok. Well I guess I will see you tomorrow?” Ben asked.   
“Yeah, I’ll see you at Poe’s. Rose was going to do my hair for me after school since the only style I know of is this.” She pointed at her hair. Ben has loved her three buns since he first met her. “You have?” She asked. Ben didn’t realise he had said that out loud. 

“Well, look who I have found.” The voice made Ben’s temper rise quickly. “Rey, I’ve been trying to get a hold of you. Any thoughts about tomorrow?” Hux was stalking around the desk to stand near Rey. Too close in Ben’s opinion. “I have actually been wanting to see that new Zombie movie, so I’ll meet you there at 6?” Ben was confused at the look on Hux’s face. He was staring at Rey as if she was a puzzle he couldn’t quite understand. “Sure yeah, 6. Great. Um.” 

“Great, so I’ll text you?” Rey was starting to pack up her stuff into her backpack. “I need to meet Rose so talk later.” Both Hux and Ben replied with “Ok” and turned to look at each other. “Right…ok, bye.” And with that she was out the door. Hux hadn’t moved from where he was standing, Ben was staring at Hux waiting for a snarky comment. 

“Well, my week just got a whole lot better. Looks like I didn’t need your help Solo. Clearly I am doing just fine on my own.” 

There it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really enjoying writing this and hoping to get chapters out quickly! I have a fair idea of where this is heading. We all love a bit of Reylo Fluff and Angst


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A favour is asked  
A fantasy is had  
An unwelcome guest appears

By the time Friday afternoon rolled around, Ben felt like he was about to bust out of his skin. He couldn’t sit still with the anxiety that was playing havoc on his body. It also didn’t help every time he had a class with Hux he couldn’t stop imagining about how his and Rey’s ‘date’ would go. He knew he was a selfish man, he wanted it to go horribly. 

When he was walking past Hux, Snap and a few other boys from the team, he heard the comment that made him both furious and nauseous. They were discussing plans for Poe’s party when Hux had smirked, “maybe we won’t even need to swing by, might be busy if all goes well.” He wondered if Rey would know it was Ben who punched him if he turned up with a black eye. 

When he finally got home, he hit his gym that Han had set up in the garage. He needed to work off his restless energy or he may combust. When he was coming into his second set of sit ups he heard his phone. 

Rey: do u think Poe will have the pink gin I like there 2nite? 

He smiled when he read the text, memories of Poe’s last party forming in his head.

Ben: do you want a repeat of pink gin Rey?   
Rey: i always thought she was fun   
Ben: fun wasnt the adjective I was going for   
Rey: and what adjective would you use Mr Fancy Pants?   
Ben: clumsy   
Rey: i stand by my statement that the log jumped out at me 

Ben remembered helping up a very tipsy Rey from the ground when she attempted to gracefully ‘step’ over the log in front of her. He forgot how tiny she was when he pulled her up from the ground and she ended up buried in his chest. “That thing came out of nowhere!” Rey had protested into his chest. “You were just sitting on it Rey,” Ben chuckled back. She looked up to Ben’s face and he could feel her elevated heartbeat, or was that his? Rey leaned her head back into his chest and buried her nose. She mumbled something about sandalwood and maybe vanilla? Ben couldn’t quite tell. Rey had clearly had enough. 

“Rey, maybe we should get you some water.” She lifted her head and looked Ben in his eyes. He loved Rey’s eyes. Never getting bored of the colours he found in them. Of a morning they were mostly green. In the middle of a bright day they were almost gold. At night he could see the swirl of brown. He realised how long they had been staring at each other but Rey didn’t break eye contact. “Yeah, that’s not a bad idea,” she breathed. Ben could have sworn he felt Rey rise on her toes towards him, until she hiccuped. “Oh no,” she cried, “they are the ouchie ones!”. Ben sighed and took her wrist. “Come on sweetheart, let’s get you some of that water.” Rey was too busy hiccuping to notice the disappointment in his voice. Ben didn’t know whether to be grateful or hateful toward the hiccups at this moment. That was for future Ben to obsess over. 

Poe: Solo my man, need a favour   
Ben: why do I know I’m not getting a choice to say no...  
Poe: cause ur not 

Ben rolled his eyes waiting for his instructions.   
Poe: Jessika text me saying she and a few friends have no way of getting to this side of town 

Ben knew what the next text would be telling, not asking.   
Poe: do me a solid and bring them with u?   
Ben: and if I wasn’t going to drive 2nite and drink?  
Poe: hilarious bud. Ben Solo having alcohol in his Greek god body   
Poe: don’t deny. U know I’ve seen you naked ;) 

Ben knew Poe was right. About the drinking that was. He was just never was a drinker, never liked to feel out of control. 

Poe: if you want to join in the festivities, leave the falcon here and take the guest bedroom.   
Ben: and how will the girls get home?   
Poe: 🤷🏽♂️  
Ben: fine send me the details 

Ben groaned when he saw the pin drop. He knew that house belonged to the Connix family, his Mother dragged him along to a Christmas party there last year. So much for avoiding Kaydel. 

Ben looked back to see if Rey had text him anything else. He saw the time was 6:10 and knew she would already be with Hux. That’s if the dickbag turned up on time. It wouldn’t shock him if he believed being fashionably late was his go to move. He decided to finish his gym session with a quick set of weights and jumped in the shower.   
  
He continued to think of Rey and what he would do if it was ever them together on a date. He would want to take Rey somewhere that was quiet and relaxed, he knew she hated crowds and loved food. Maybe he would convince his uncle to open up the observatory for a private viewing. As kids Rey and Ben loved to visit his uncle Luke and star gaze with the groups that came through. 

Ben always found the galaxy so intriguing. He was hoping to study astronomy when he continued onto college. 

Ben would ask Maz to make Rey’s favourite finger food to bring along to take on the observation deck. They would lay together on the rug looking up at the stars. They would find the different constellations and share their first kiss under the stars. Ben would be so gentle with her when he leans over her to deepen the kiss. He would move one hand up and down her bent leg to finally feel the smooth skin that lay there. He knows she is ticklish so would need to increase the pressure when he moves his open palm up her thigh. 

Ben knew his cock was beginning to fill and harden. He always felt guilty using the thought of his best friend in his fantasies.

He continued to imagine Rey moving underneath him and pushing her hips up as permission to continue. He would slowly caress her thigh until he reached the firm curve of her ass and listen for her moans. 

Ben couldn’t stop himself pumping his dick to the thought of Rey moving underneath him and whimpering from just his touch. He could feel the water cascade down his torso and imagined it was Rey’s fingers on his chest. He would squeeze her ass firmly until Rey asked him for more. He would be only too happy to comply. Ben would reach for her button to her denim cut offs that have been killing him all summer and pop it open. He would look in her eyes as he slowly pulled the zipper down enough to see her panties with a damp patch. She would be so wet he'd bet his life on it. 

Ben’s strokes started to pick up as he pictured in his mind dipping his fingers into her panties and feeling her dampened folds. Rey would be squirming now, beautiful to watch under the stars. He would find the bundle of nerves he knows he should circle to make her cry out his name, not Hux, not anyone. His. They would be all alone so he would tell her there was no need to be quiet. He would dip his fingers lower until...Ben came undone against the shower wall. Spraying his cum all over the white tiles. While breathing in deeply through his nose to shake out the last of his orgasm he felt a pang of pain. 

Pain that this would always be just a fantasy. Pain that it’s not Ben that Rey is on a date with at the moment. Pain he would never get to experience that with Rey. He quickly finished in the shower as if he was attempting to rid himself of the pain. Like it was as easy as washing off sweat. 

He looked through his wardrobe for his usual dark wash jeans but decided to throw on a red checked buttoned down shirt. He rolled the sleeves up his forearm and fixed his hair. Han was by the kitchen bench tinkering with something. “You off kid?” Han was not always known for his talkative nature. “Yep, I’ll be home later.” Ben started walking towards the door. “Well say hi to Rey for me.” Ben didn’t want to get into the whole ‘Rey’s on a date right now with a ginger prick’ conversation, so all he replied with was ‘Ok.’ 

He followed Poe’s instructions to pick up Jessika and her friends. When he reached the house, he saw four girls walk out of the house. Rose he knew of, Jessika, Kaydel and someone he had yet to meet. “Shotgun front!” Ben groaned knowing that he would have to spend the next 30 minutes with Kaydel in the front seat of his Dad’s car. “Hi Benny. You look very dashing” Kaydel purred. Ben hated when someone who wasn’t Rey called him Benny. 

“Hi girls, you all ready?” They all nodded and buckled themselves in. “Ben this is Phasma, she’s new. Actually you should know her brother, Armie or something?”. Ben gripped the steering wheel a little tighter at Jessika's introduction and tried to be polite. “Yeah, I know Hux”. He put together the friendliest smile he could for someone related to Hux. It wasn’t her fault her brother was a prick. 

He needed a subject change. Ben could see a few bottles of alcohol between the girls and Rose with a bottle of pink gin.

“That for Rey?”   
“Oh yeah, she asked me to bring it along for her” Rose cheerfully said.   
“Where is Rey again?” Jessika enquired.

Well that subject changed lasted. 

“Oh, she’s on a date remember, with Phasma’s brother.” Kaydel quipped.   
“HALF brother” the blonde quickly debated back.   
“Same same, I mean good for her. It’s about time she joins the dating scene, don’t you think Benny?” 

“So Ben, how is the season coming along?” Thank you Rose, Ben thought. 

The girls ended up getting into a conversation about the hottest player currently in the NBA. The ride thankfully wasn’t too painful. When they finally arrived at Poe’s, the three in the back made a quick exit. Kaydel was fussing with her blonde locks in the mirror when she turned to Ben and grinned “You would be my pick for the hottest player when you play NBA Benny.” Ben almost cringed at her words. She leaned forward and gave Ben a view of her very low cut top and the cleavage she had on view. “Find me later?” Not likely. Ben was starting to perfect the polite smile. 

This was not going to be an enjoyable night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am currently on struggle street with a Sinus Infection...writing at the moment seems like my cure. Don't ask me how.   
I was thinking maybe I should have written this is an Australian AU since I have no idea about NBA or when the season begins/ends. Not like I was going to be writing about cricket or NRL anyway. Don't take this too seriously, just a bit of fun for me.   
xx


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drinking games are played  
Kaydel needs to stop talking  
Ben needs to learn how to communicate

Poe insisted on building a fire on the beach that backed onto his house—observing proper fire safety procedures, of course—and they all sat around gorging themselves on s'mores. They had a bottle of tequila going around, but as usual, Ben passed on that and concentrated on his marshmallows and chocolate. 

An hour or two had passed and he’d only managed to have a few conversations. He kept looking down at his phone for the time, wondering what time Rey would be getting here. He had thought about shooting off a text to ask where she was, but didn’t want to look as though he was over protective. Instead, he checked to see what time the movie started and ended. She really should have been here soon. 

So many scenarios where running through his head. He was sure, in usual Rey fashion, she would have asked to stop for some food. Rey ran track so always had an appetite that could match Ben’s. Other scenarios made the way to the front of his mind as well. Many that he wished would stop. He knew Rey, she wasn’t that kind of girl. He also thought she wasn’t the kind of girl to go on a date with someone she barely knew. But here they were. 

He looked around and saw the usual sights. People drinking, smoking and pairing off. Poe’s house was the perfect place for parties, it also helped his Dad was away due to his work majority of the time. Poe’s Dad was an airline pilot and a single parent. Poe didn’t seem to mind the long hours too much, he would take Poe along with him whenever he could. 

While watching Poe attempt to flirt with the new girl he felt someone sit next to him. “Solo, why don’t you have a drink? You seem tense” Finn passed him a beer. “Don’t worry, it’s only light.” Ben looked down at the beer and thought to himself that one wasn’t going to do any damage. “Who’s the blonde that came with Jessika?” Finn asked while nodding towards Poe. “Phasma, apparently she’s Hux’s sister.” Finn’s eyes widened. “You’re kidding, she looks nothing like him.”   
“You mean like a wanker?” Finn smirked at Ben’s comment.  
“You know he isn’t so bad. Maybe you just don’t like him because he’s currently out with Rey.” Ben thought Finn must have had a couple of drinks to brave this topic. “You’re joking right? He’s insufferable. It has nothing to do with Rey.” 

“Mmmhhm.” He could tell Finn didn’t quite believe him. “Where are they anyway? I thought they were coming here together?” Ben almost spat out his reply, “they were catching a movie first.” 

“I see,” Finn was staring down into his bottle as if checking to see how much he had left “you know I always thought you two were actually together.” Ben didn’t know how to reply, he’d never had anyone comment on his and Rey’s relationship. He continued to stare into the fire watching the colours change. He felt unbalanced. Like he wasn’t sure how he got here. He knew Rey would always be in his life but he wasn’t sure if he could bare someone else being in hers. 

“She’s my best friend, and well, she’s out with Hux.” It was all the reply he could muster. If this is what she wanted, if Hux was what she wanted... well Ben wouldn’t stand in her way. Ben looked down at his own drink. “Have anything a bit harder?” Finn raised his eyebrows. “Sure man, you like whiskey?” As long as it would dull this feeling he currently had, it would do. Finn yelled out at Poe to bring out the Whiskey. Poe whooped when he learned it was for Ben. “Bout time you join us in a hungover Solo. Guest bed is all yours.”

“Who’s using the guest bed?” Ben felt the hair on his arm rise. Kaydel and Rose had taken the log across from Ben and Finn. Kaydel looked down at the drink in Ben’s hand and smirked “Well since our driver has decided to stay, I guess we should too” she winked. “Actually Kaydel, Paige said she can pick us up after she finishes her late shift at the diner” Rose rebutted. “Well good, we couldn’t all fit in the bed” she giggled. Rose rolled her eyes. “I got a text from Rey, she was just getting something to eat then heading here” Rose commented to nobody in particular. “Boring, I could think of something better to do than fill my mouth with a burger.” “Yes Kay, we all know what you like to fill your mouth with.” Poe laughed. 

Finn jumped in before the conversation could get anymore uncomfortable, “let’s play a drinking game.” Rose suggested they play ‘Most Likely’. Ben had never participated in any of the drinking games so Finn had to explain the rules. “Well, someone asks a ‘who is most likely to’ question and everyone points to whoever they think would be most likely to do whatever act was mentioned. The person with the most fingers, drinks”. 

Finn started with the first question. “Most likely to accost Ryan Gosling in public.” It was nearly a tie between Poe and Kaydel but Ben gave the winning finger to Poe. “Fair enough, I’ll drink to that” Poe laughed. The game continued on with emptying and refilling of drinks. The question ‘most likely to watch porn first in the morning’ was the turning point of the game. “Ok,” Poe hiccuped “most likely to be having sex tonight.” Everyone once again pointed their fingers to Poe until Ben looked over and saw Kaydel had a finger on herself, “Well I girl can hope.” 

Suddenly, Ben heard Rose give an excited squeal and jump to her feet. Ben spun himself around in his spot, enjoying the dizziness that filled his head. He squinted through the fire to see what Rose was so excited about. Walking towards them were Rey and Hux. Ben wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol running through his system of the closeness to the flames but he begun to feel hot. Rey looked incredible. She could be wearing her sweats and a stained shirt and Ben would still find her attractive, but tonight something was different. Her hair was down from her usual three buns in loose waves that fell to her shoulders. She was wearing a short denim skirt with a top that left his mouth feeling dry. It was a top that showed her bare back and dipped low at the front, even Ben knew the top didn’t need a bra. He could see Rey was playing with the gold necklace she was given by Maz for her 17th Birthday last year.

Ben then remembered why she got dressed up and bristled at the idea that it was for Hux. His stomach twisted when he saw Hux lean in Rey’s ear to say something with the hand on the small of her back. Hux walked off towards a few of the guys from the basketball team. Ben had to try and pull himself together when he saw Rey was making her way over to the fire. “Hi guys!” She said cheerfully. “Hey Rey, you look incredible!” Finn said hugging her. “Yeah Rey, good to see you know how to apply makeup.” Rey rolled her eyes, “Well if you must know Poe, I actually don’t. Rose did it. What are we all playing?” Rose smiled “Most likely to, Poe was getting hammered.” Ben hadn’t said a word yet. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to know how the date went. Rose pulled out Rey’s pink gin and offered it to her. “Oh thanks! Look Benny, my pink gin.” She came at sat down next to him. Despite the smoke from the fire he could smell her coconut shampoo. He instantly relaxed and turned towards her. 

Rey smiled and looked down at his hand. “Ben, are you drinking?” Ben looked down at his hand as if to confirm yes, he was and nodded. “Benny here was just going to think of the next Most Likely question, weren’t you?” Ben could feel Rey tense up and wondered if Kaydel’s voice annoyed her as much as it did him. “Did you not drive tonight?” Rey questioned. “Oh he did, Poe just offered the spare room for us, you know seeing as he brought me along tonight as well.” Rey just stared at Ben with a look he couldn’t quite place. Due to the alcohol Ben’s brain was working a little slower than usual. “Kay, I already told you that Paige can pick us up, seeing as we ALL came together” Rose commented quite loudly. “Rey, I think you need to catch up.” Finn had moved towards Rey to hand her a glass for her gin. Rey smiled at Finn without showing her teeth and began to stand. “Thanks Finn, I better go see if Hux wants a drink.” Ben was quick to comment, “isn’t Hux driving tonight?” Rey turned slowly and looked down at Ben, “well maybe Poe can offer his other spare room.” She turned on her heel and walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what I kind of envisioned Rey wearing  
http://scontent.xx.fbcdn.net/v/t51.2885-15/66412787_500856037357916_3215627262175921736_n.jpg?_nc_cat=1&_nc_oc=AQm0JVi2IvmV6tHErpmVOJdaseI4_OibhZcHZ1RCJFZjv9ehjhonbuTgaEYJdotMPD0&_nc_ht=scontent.xx&oh=cc76d01d00f72d6435c2158259aa8e98&oe=5DDC2170
> 
> And this is what I would see Kaydel wearing  
http://scontent.xx.fbcdn.net/v/t51.2885-15/67114835_484746738952996_6217239745558360402_n.jpg?_nc_cat=108&_nc_oc=AQlrHB5l8qdFc0P-n7qIdwdsuZYS285GbayWMAsAMUybSBOqGos1_imu7reFPmra4eM&_nc_ht=scontent.xx&oh=361367c113c424c4b963f0e25c93eac2&oe=5DD3E613
> 
> I was always a believer that Bazine seem to fit the 'other woman' in stories of Reylo. However after reading a few fics with Kaydel, such as 'Wanting' and 'Fireflies'...just made me want to have Kaydel as the one chasing Ben. Clearly Ben has ZERO interest. Makes me wonder what sort of discussions she must have with her group of friends at school ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party continues   
As does the angst

He realised he loved her when he was 15. They sat on the beach and watched the sunset on a clear summer day. Summer was always the best time of year. The worries of study and school a long 3 months away. The shadows moved across her face in the dimming light of day, Ben suddenly couldn't help but to be stunned by just how beautiful she was. He’d noticed it before of course, but never like this. This was a different kind of beauty, one attached to an emotion he didn’t quite understand. Until she turned and crinkled her nose at him. Love. That’s what is was. He was in love with Rey. Ben tried not to panic at the thought and how this would change his life forever. “Ready to head home Benny?” she questioned. “Soon, let's wait until the sun has disappeared.” Rey let out a sigh and leaned her head against his shoulder. This small movement sent electricity through him, even though they’d shared moments like this before. He was in love with her. She was all he was ever going to need. 

Ben wished he had the guts to tell Rey how he felt back then. He wished he had the guts to stand up and follow Rey before she reached Hux. Instead Ben sat and watched Hux put his arm around Rey’s shoulder. Ben huffed and sculled the rest of his drink, feeling it burn from his throat into his stomach. He excused himself and made his way into the house, trying not to catch Rey’s eyes as he passed. He felt uneasy on his feet, realising he may have over done it on the alcohol. He moved his way into the bathroom to splash some water on his face. He looked in the mirror at himself. This wasn’t Ben. He didn’t go drinking his feelings away. 

Ben had never been able to express his emotions. Even when he was little he would become emotional and throw temper tantrums. As Ben’s size grew his Dad had showed him how to take that anger and focus it into exercise. “Good for the mind, good for the body” Han used to tell him. Han was always there to spot Ben or hold the punching bag. Apart from Rey, Han was the other constant in Ben’s life. He thought back to the day his mother pulled him out of class. He was 16 when he was told his father had a heart attack. He thought Leia was mistaken, Han was invincible. It wasn’t possible. Han had been found under an old truck he was fixing up by his Uncle Luke earlier that morning. Ben had been in the waiting room for 2 hours with his failing, waiting to hear from Han’s surgeon. He felt his whole world collapsing when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up into Rey’s teary eyes, “Ben, I came as soon as I …” Ben stood up and scooped Rey into himself. He rested his face into her neck and felt his tears fall onto her. Ben couldn’t remember how long they stayed like that. 

“Ben, I just spoke to the surgeon. Dad has been moved into recovery. The doctors said he is stable and you can see him tomorrow first thing. I’ll take you home.” Leia was always so strong, a force to be reckoned with. They had arrived home to food cooked by Maz and took comfort in knowing Han was going to be ok. Leia had gone to bed while Rey and Ben put on reruns of Parks and Rec to lighten their mood. Ben wasn’t sure what to feel. “Ben, did you want to talk about?” Rey sat cross legged on the futon looking over at Ben. Maz had given the OK for her to stay the night. Ben shrugged his shoulders and continued to stare at the TV. He didn’t realise he had started to cry until Rey walked towards him. “I’m sorry, you must think I am a wimp” he buried his head into his hands. “Benjamin Solo, you are not a wimp. You are allowed to feel.” She sat next to Ben on his bed, “You don’t always have to be strong Ben, you are allowed to show your feelings, you aren’t made of stone.” She was soothingly rubbing Ben’s back. Ben felt the bed move and watch Rey move to grab a box of tissues. Ben reached out and grabbed her hand, “don’t leave.” Ben looked at Rey waiting for her response. She crawled in under the covers, “I’m never leaving Ben, forever, remember?” It was the first night they had slept in the same bed. Despite what happened the day before Ben woke up wrapped around Rey, content.

A knock at the door took Ben out of his trip down memory lane. “Yeah, someones in here.” Ben finished up and opened the door clumsily to Rey. “Ah, heeeey,” Ben was beginning to wish he hadn’t had that last drink “sorry I was just using the sink”. Rey smiled up at him, Ben looked down at her and saw how her top exposing her beautiful tan skin. The gold necklace she was wearing was hanging just above her breasts, as if it was teasing him. “Using the sink? Ben are you drunk?” she giggled. Ben’s cheeks flamed, “define drunk”. “Ha, Ben! I’ve never seen you drunk.” Ben staggered slightly, then leaned heavily on the door, only realising at the last moment he never shut it. It felt like it was happening in slow motion and fast forward all at once. It takes Ben a second to realise he is sprawled out on the bathroom tiles. He blinks, once, twice, three times before his eyes are able to focus and his head catches up with what happened. 

“Oh my God, Ben are you ok?” Rey crouched down in between Ben’s legs and tried to pull him up. They succeeded in pulling him to a mostly upright position, Ben leaning there half-cocked on one arm, the other rubbing his head. 

“Wow, I’m surprised you didn’t crack any of the tiles” 

“I’m surprised I didn’t crack my head” Ben shut his eyes while making sure he did not in fact crack his head open with his hand. He looked up to see Rey’s shoulders shaking. 

“Rey... are you laughing?” 

Rey leaned forward bursting out from her silent laughter to a full hysterical laugh. “I’m sorry but, I really wish I had that on camera. It would have been an amazing GIF.” 

Ben continued to watch her laugh. It was so infectious, sober Ben always got lost in Rey’s laughter but was able to turn away before Rey noticed. Drunk Ben continued to stare, he was entranced. Rey started to come down and lifted her eyes to Ben. He should have been embarrassed, for falling on his drunk ass and for being caught staring. 

Instead he reaches forward and brushes a stray lock of hair out of Rey’s eyes, tucking it behind her ear. Rey smiles in that way Ben has fallen in love with. He feels his heart stammer just for a moment, “your hair looks beautiful tonight.” Rey’s eyes quickly flicker up to his. “Ok big guy, you have had quite a few huh?” 

Ben doesn’t say anything, he pushes his hand into her hair moving his fingers gently down to rub at the back of Rey’s neck. Everything is nicely fuzzy now; falling backwards has brought his buzz back, and everything seems perfect. He looks back into Rey’s eyes and speaks before he can change his mind. He’s drunk enough to say it. “No, it’s beautiful. Like you are.” Ben could have sworn he heard Rey’s breath hitch. “It’s all Rose” whispered Rey. Ben pulled her closer, “No, it’s all you.” Ben knew that this was liquid courage speaking for him. Rey searched Ben’s eyes for a second and put her hand out to balance herself on his thigh. 

“Rey are you still….” Hux was standing at the door with two drinks in his hand. “Can I help you Solo?” Rey was the first to speak. 

“Oh Ben just fell, I was helping him to his feet.” 

“Right, so Solo here can’t handle his alcohol hey? Well when you are finished baby sitting Rey, I’ll be by the fire.” Hux disappeared as quickly as he had appeared.

“Sorry, I told him I was only going to be a minute.” Rey began to stand up. She held out her hand to help Ben up. Ben stared at her hand for a second too long. “Ben?” He grabbed it and pushed himself up with the other. He stumbled slightly again but was able to hold himself up right this time. “Hmm, just water for you from here on out I think.” Ben’s ears began to heat. They made it out into the hallway without any other incidents.“Yeah, that’s not a bad idea, hey Rey,” Ben decided to continue to ride the liquid courage train. That was until, “Benny, there you are! I’ve been looking for you.” Kaydel was walking towards them looking like she was on a mission. “You were?” Ben questioned. “Of course silly, I said to find me later remember? Well it’s later.” She looked over at Rey as if realising just know she was standing there, “oh hey Rey, how was your date?” Rey stared at Kaydel and back at Ben “Peachy, thanks Kay. I better go find Hux, since you two apparently had prior arrangements.” Rey was walking away before Ben could even protest. 

Why the fuck did this keep happening?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to split this chapter, it was becoming too big. I promise this is the last time Rey and Ben will be interrupted... or do I??


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaydel makes her move   
Ben is thankful for the interruptions   
Arguments and Miscommuncation

Ben remembered the first time Rey mentioned Kaydel. “I know you wanted to hang tomorrow but I kind of promised Rose we would do a day at the beach? Some other girls from school are coming along too sooooo I thought maybe you Poe and Finn wanted to come along as well?” As if Ben could ever so no to Rey. “Ok sure, I’ll text Poe. He will want to know if Jessika is coming.” Ben could see Rey roll her eyes “No, she’s out of town this weekend. But Jyn and Kaydel are keen on coming along.” Ben had never heard the name before. “Kaydel?” Rey nodded, “yeah she’s more friends with Jyn but she seemed really keen on coming and meeting you guys.” Ben got out his phone. “Sure, I’ll send a group message now.” 

It was clear Ben was not the only one remembering their first meeting. Kaydel stood too close for comfort in front of Ben running a finger up and down his shirt buttons. “Benny, do you remember the first time we met?” Ben cleared his throat awkwardly and tried to take a step backwards, only cornering himself deeper. 

“Yeah, beach day right?” 

“Mmmhhhmm,” she nodded “I remember asking Rey who the tall, dark and handsome guy was.” 

Ben was sober enough to see where this conversation was heading. He was just unfortunately drunk enough and socially awkward enough to not get himself out of it. 

“I remember when I came to say hi, you were so nervous to talk back to me. You couldn’t even look me in the eye,” she moved closer to whisper in his ear, “just like right now.” 

Ben could remember when Kaydel introduced herself. He remembered it quite clearly because it was the exact moment Rey took off her dress to expose her black bikini underneath. Rey had always worn a one piece to the beach. He had never seen her so exposed before. He could have had Margot Robbie come and introduce herself and Ben wouldn’t have noticed in that moment, he was trying to tell his manhood to stand down. 

“Always a man of little words. I really like that about you Benny. I have been wanting to get you alone all night.” Ben could see Kaydel’s eyes flick from his eyes to his mouth. 

“HEY GUYS!” Ben nearly thumped his head with the combination of avoiding Kaydel’s lips and Rose’s very loud entrance. “Ah hey Rose, can we help you?” Kaydel’s cheeks were flushed with either anger or embarrassment, Ben couldn’t quite tell. 

“Sorry Kaydel, Finn was hoping Ben could help him with the fire. It’s starting to go out.” 

“Sure thing, coming now.” Ben could not have been happier for the interruption. He pushed himself off the wall and around Kaydel. He quickly flashed a small smile at Rose and hurried out to Finn. He looked around the house to see if he was able to spot Rey. He couldn’t see either Hux or Rey. He kept his eyes peeled as he moved to the outside deck and down to the fire. He saw two figures near the fire, as he got closer he could see it was Hux and Rey sitting side by side. Hux had his hand resting on the log behind Rey. 

“Where’s Finn?” 

“Don’t you know it’s rude to interrupt a conversation Solo?” Ben looked at Hux and back to Rey. “Where’s Finn?” he asked again. “Um, he was just here. I think he may have gone inside for another drink?” Rey replied, pushing herself a little further away from Hux. 

“Fire looks fine” Ben said pointing towards the fire. 

“Thanks captain obvious” Hux snickered. 

“Rose said…” Ben started at stopped.

“Rose said what?” Rey asked quickly. 

“Never mind. Sorry for interrupting.” Ben went to leave. 

“You weren’t interrupting,” Rey said louder than needed, “I mean, we were just waiting for Finn and Rose to get back anyway with some food.” Food, of course Rey would be waiting on food. 

“Actually I might just go see what’s taking so long,” Rey bounded out of her spot, “be right back.” 

That left Ben and Hux together. Better than being alone with Kaydel right now, Ben thought. He went to take a seat on another log. 

“Seriously Solo, can’t you go and chase your own tail?” 

“What the hell is that supposed to mean Hux?”

“Exactly what I mean, you have been looking at Rey with fucking puppy dog eyes all night. Fuck off. She’s at this party with me.” 

“You mean she came to the party with you?”

“She sure did. Come I mean.” Ben felt the blood drain out of his face. 

“What the FUCK did you just say to me?” Ben barked out while standing up. He was starting to feel his emotions getting the best of him. This was not a situation he imagined being in tonight.

“You heard me Solo. You had your turn. Surely you must know how, delightful it is to participate in.” 

Ben was seeing red. Not only from the thought of Hux’s hands on Rey in that way, but the way he was speaking about her. He wasn’t sure how he got to standing in front of Hux so quickly or how he ended up holding him up by the collar of his shirt. “Say one more fucking thing about Rey and it will be your last.” 

“Woah woah guys, simmer down.” Poe had his hand on Ben’s shoulder. “Come on man, whatever it is, it’s not worth it.” 

“Want to bet?” Ben growled out. 

“Ben?” Rey was walking towards them with an armful of snacks. Ben looked towards Rey and saw the same look she had whenever he got angry. Ben looked back towards Hux who seemed to have gone paler than before. “Say that shit to me ever again, there will be nobody that can stop me knocking your jaw in.” Ben shoved him backwards and watched him tumble backwards on to the log. He quickly turned himself around, digging in his pockets for his keys and making his way to the falcon.

He just needed some space to breathe. Somewhere he could calm down. 

“Ben,” he could hear a faint voice calling “Ben!” He could hear Rey running towards him. 

“Not right now, Rey.”   
“Yes Ben, now!” He stopped walking and turned around. He wasn’t able to look Rey in the eyes right now. 

Over the years, Ben and Rey had very rarely fought on anything. They had their share of disagreements, it was usually over pineapple on pizza (Rey was an always, Ben was a hard no). Their last argument was how Ben refused to dress up as Jon Snow for Rey’s Birthday party last month. 

“I don’t do dress ups, Rey.” 

“That’s a ridiculous excuse. Besides you already have the hair! It’s just basically wearing a fur and yelling out ‘King of the North’ every now and then.” 

“No. I refuse” 

The picture of Ben in his Jon Snow outfit and Rey in her Wonder Woman costume was currently his background on his phone. 

Right now however, didn’t feel like a simple argument over pizza or a costume. 

“What?” Ben huffed.   
“What? Really. What the hell was that back there? You can’t just do that and run off,” Ben could hear the anger and confusion in Rey’s voice “and where do you think you are going right now?! I know you can’t be thinking of driving anywhere. God Ben, it’s like you have turned into this person I don’t even know right now.” 

Ben’s eyes snapped up to Rey. “Me? I’ve turned into someone you don’t know. That’s rich coming from you.” 

Rey’s eyebrows furrowed. “What about me?” 

“Never mind” Ben kicked the ground beneath him. 

“No Ben, tell me. Because I feel like I am missing something here?” 

How Ben wished in this moment his head was clear and not fuzzed from the amount of alcohol he had drunk. He would have been a little more tactful in his response instead of what came out. 

“Apparently I am the one missing something. The Rey I know wouldn’t even give the time of day to a dirtbag like Hux. Instead she’s out to a movie with him, arriving at a party with him and basically sitting in the guys lap all night.” 

“Woah ok, one,” she held her finger up as if she was counting “YOU were the one who told HIM to introduce himself to me. TWO how would you know if I was sitting in his lap all night when you’ve been too busy with Kaydel.” 

“I have barely spoken to Kaydel!” 

“Oh whatever Benny,” she mimics perfectly the way Kaydel would say it, “all I have heard about from her these last couple of days is how she’s finally going to bag you.”   
Ben looks at Rey quizzically. 

“What? Rey..” Ben is cut off by Rey, “oh please, I’m not allowed to go on one date with a guy but I have to hear about how you two intend to use Poe’s spare room later tonight?!” She throws her hands up into the air. 

“Rey I never...” 

“Guys, is everything ok?” Rose was walking towards them with Poe following from behind. 

“Everything’s fine Rose. Ben was just about to give over his keys.” Ben stared at Rey’s open hand. He was never going to take the car, he was just going to sit in it where nobody could find him and sleep it off. “I already said the spare room was yours Ben, you don’t need to try and squeeze your Sasquatch arse into the car.” Ben didn’t realise he had said it out loud. 

“Actually I think Kay might have passed out in the spare room already.” Poe winked. He could have sworn he saw Rose wince. 

“Oh. Of course. Well, Sleeping Beauty awaits you Ben. You best get going.” Ben had never heard Rey so deflated before. He wasn’t sure where her ideas about him and Kaydel were coming from. 

“Actually Rey, Paige is on her way and since Kaydel isn’t coming anymore there’s room for one more?” 

Rey wrapped her arms around herself biting her lower lip. “I’ll just go let Hux now. Thanks Rose.” Rey looked up at Ben before turning around and heading back to the house. 

“Well now I know you aren’t out drink driving, I better go and make sure nobody has gotten into Dads liquor cabinet.” Poe stumbled away. 

Rose was waiting quietly and turned to Ben. 

“Ben, I think you need to know something.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had always grown up with Pineapple on Pizza...I didn't realise it caused such a divide among people!   
But the serious question, what is it that Rose wants Ben to know?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rose tries to talk to Ben   
But does Ben listen?

“Rey, what did you do to your hair?” Ben looked at Rey and tried to stifle his laughter. Rey was standing at his front door with the worst haircut he had ever seen on, well, anybody. It looked like she had taken a pair of blunt scissors and cut off each of her three buns resulting in a mullet monstrosity. 

“I cut my hair, duh. Now I can go to your school”. Rey had a big grin on her face, showing her missing teeth. 

“Er, Rey, what do you mean now you can come to my school?” 

“Well you said Naboo Academy is boys only, if I keep cutting my hair, nobody will think I am a girl! I can come with you.” Ben felt his heart sink for Rey. He knew how scared she was to start at a new school. He had wished ever since he met Rey that his school was co-ed. However, he didn’t think Rey would go to these lengths to convince Maz to let her go. 

“You can’t just cut your hair and expect people to think you are a boy Rey, besides there a lots of boys at the school who have long hair.” Ben could see the tears start to fill Rey’s eyes. 

“I don’t know anybody there,” she threw herself down on the step, “everyone is going to think I am a big weirdo with this hair now.” Rey put her face into her hands. Ben came and sat next to her, “you are great Rey, if those girls can’t see that, they are dumb. I promise, you will love it there. Rey turned herself so she could face him completely, and stuck out her pinky finger. “Pinky promise me.” Ben put out his pinky and joined it with Rey “I pinky promise.” 

Ben waited nervously that afternoon outside the Library for Rey. He had thought of nothing but Rey all day. He was so relieved when he saw her walking towards him with a huge smile on her face. Maz had obviously tried to fix her hair with a few clips. “I made a new friend!” Ben was sure that if Rey ever made another friend he would be jealous. At this moment he could only feel relief. 

“Her name is Rose and we have homeroom together and nearly every class! But don’t worry, I already told her I had a best friend named Ben.” Ben could only smile at Rey. For the entire week Ben heard only of Rose. When he finally met her, he could see why Rey and Rose hit it off so well.

“Ben, I think you need to know something.” 

Ben just looked at Rose and waited for her to continue. “Well, when Rey mentioned the party at Poe’s earlier this week, Kaydel was….really enthusiastic.” Ben only looked at Rose blankly. 

“Kaydel started talking about the Christmas party you went to at her place last year. She kind of hinted to us that something happened there, between the two of you.” Ben tried to think what Kaydel might have been talking about. He could recall being pushed around to talk to his Mother’s friends about his plans after finishing school. He tried to shift through his alcohol fuelled brain about what may have happened between the two of them. Rose must have been able to see the confused look on Ben’s face and started to take pity. “Ok, erm, maybe you should ask Kaydel. It’s not my place to know the details. Anyway, between that and you telling Hux he should introduce himself…” Ben could tell Rose wanted to tell him something but for some reason was holding it in. 

“What do I need to know Rose?”

“Look I know you guys are best friends but you have to know what is happening here right? Jesus Ben. You cannot be that blind!” Ben was surprised by how quickly Rose’s mood had changed. He had never seen Rose so frustrated before. 

She sighed and moved closer to Ben. “Ok, Rey loves you Ben. You know that right?” Ah. Here it was, the she ‘loves you but she’s not in love with you talk’. Ben wasn’t stupid, he knows Rose would have listened to Rey’s excited chatter when she was getting ready for her date tonight. After his display with Hux he wouldn’t be shocked if everyone had picked up on his jealousy and put two and two together. Rose was clearly doing the kind thing and telling Ben to back off Hux and Rey. 

“Yes, I know.” Rose looked at Ben with her head cocked. 

“You do? Then what the hell are you doing Ben?” She was right. What is he doing? He was Rey’s best friend. He was meant to be supportive, Rey had always been supportive of Ben.

“I know. I know I shouldn’t have attacked Hux. But I couldn’t stop myself when he talked about Rey that way. If she knew what he was saying…” 

“What was Hux saying?” Rose asked quickly. 

“I would rather not repeat it. But you are right Rose, I will leave them alone. Rey is my best friend and I will respect her choice.” 

“Respect her choice? Wait Ben…” at that moment a car started to approach them with a loud honk of their horn, blinded temporarily by the headlights Ben put his hand over his eyes feeling very dizzy by both the lights and the still lingering alcohol. “That’s Paige, look Ben, talk to Rey, ok? I need to go and get the girls before Paige gets pissed off and leaves us here.” 

Rose made her way back to the party, Ben needed to go and get that water he needed to help sober himself up. He tried to navigate his way back through the house noticing the party was starting to die down. People either had left or passed out somewhere on the beach no doubt. 

He approached the kitchen over hearing a conversation between a few of the basketball boys. 

“Well, aren’t we the new Casanova, getting hugs from Jessika and Rose” Poe teased Finn. 

“Rose helped me study the other night.” Finn shrugged leaning against the kitchen bench.   
Poe smirked. "I bet she did.”

"Shut up, man, she did. I learned a lot."

Snap snorted out a laugh. "Not about American history, I bet."

Finn looked away. "Whatever," he muttered. Then his expression changed to one of exasperation. "I think Rose wants me to take her to the dance."

"Heck, dude," Snap said, "you gonna do it?"

"Not sure I got a choice. I like her a lot, and I think she really wants to go." He paused. "You and Jessika could come with us, Snap. You too, Poe."

Poe brows drew together. "With who, the new chick Phasma?”

Ben could see Snap trying not to grin. "That might not be the best idea."

"How come?” 

“She would be Hux’s sister.” 

“Well fuck,” Poe smirked, “I think that makes it a better idea. What about our boy Ben here? Thinking of asking Kaydel? Can’t use your usual plus one seeing as Rey and Hux looked cosy as fuck before.” Ben could feel his heart rate pick up at what Poe was suggesting about Rey and Hux. He tried to calm himself before replying, did he not just tell himself ten minutes ago he was going to be who Rey needed him to be.

“Yeah, maybe I will.” 

Maybe he needed to move on as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ben just REALLY needs to talk to Rey.   
Ok, I am done with the interruptions...  
I think it is time to use that 'Drunken Texting' tag ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things aren't always as they seem...

They're 11 years old, when Ben heard Rey screaming in her sleep. Ben jumps from his bed to the futon. The wind howls outside, it's the first time Rey had a nightmare at his house. He pushes at Rey’s shoulder walking her up. 

"Ben, I had a bad dream,” Rey whispers, 'I dreamt a monster was chasing me.”  
“It’s ok Rey, Dad said there is no such thing as monsters,” Ben replies, “besides even if there was, I'd fight them off for you.”

Ben moves his fists in the air, mimicking a fight, and Rey grins. 

“Ben,” Rey mumbles , "We're best friends, right?"

'Of course we are.'  
"You'll always be my best friend?"  
"Forever, Rey. I swear."

Ben was sitting out on the beach watching the waves roll in under the moonlight, reflecting on his promise. Forever. What an easy thing for an eleven year old to promise. He looked at his surrounding enjoying the weightlessness the alcohol had caused. He placed his hand behind himself and leaned back, feeling the sand beneath his fingers. Fuck, what is he doing out here? He hated sand. He just knew that it was going to get everywhere.

Poe had already put out the fire and passed out somewhere inside. Ben felt something in his pocket. He leaned back further to dig for his phone, only resulting in having him fully laying down. Groggily he tried to open his phone, he knew it would be his mother asking if he had any intentions on coming home tonight. He sent off a quick text hoping that his drunken state didn’t come across too much in the text. He knew he was better off letting her know he was drunk and staying rather than radio silence. There would be a consequence tomorrow he was sure, less of one if he made the choice of option two.

He hovered his finger over Rey’s name. He wanted to apologise but knew he had to do it in person. Maybe if he just wrote down what he wanted to say? A drunk mind speaks a sober heart, right? Ben attempted to draft what he wanted to say, fingers too big for the keyboard. Where does he start? I’m sorry. I’m an idiot. I told you I would be your best friend forever and nothing would change that? He was sure that’s what she would want to hear. What he really wanted to say? I am in love with you. I think of you every moment of every day. You’re beautiful, smart, sexy. Be mine, and only mine. Forever.

He sighed and went to put his phone back in his pocket, missing the person approaching behind him.

“Ben?” he sighed and pushed himself back up into a seated position, looking in the direction of the voice.

“Hey Kaydel”  
“What are you doing out here all on your lonesome?”

“Just thinking” Kaydel came and sat next to Ben and placed her hand on his thigh. He looked down where her hand lay. 

“Anything you want to share?” Ben was having an internal struggle, did he admit his feelings for Rey so Kaydel would back off or did he try and move on. Kaydel had already made her intentions clear. Unlike his situation with Rey, he wouldn’t have been waiting for rejection.

“Mm, not really. Where is everyone?”

“Seems everyone is calling it a night. I was actually looking for you,” Kaydel started making small circles on Ben’s thigh with her thumb, “did you maybe want to crash with me tonight?”

This was the moment Ben knew would answer his question, continue to pine for Rey while she was with Hux or move on?  
They stumbled their way back up into the house, Ben feeling both defeated and bone tired. The only thing he remembers when drifting off to sleep was the warmth in the form of another body.

_________________________

He woke with a killer headache, mouth feeling like it had never known the taste of water. He felt someone stir beside him.  
"God, what time is it?”  
  
Ben stretches against the back of the couch, his muscles creaking in protest. God did he fall asleep sitting up? It takes his mind a second to catch up with his body. He feels his arm wrapped around something, or someone.

“Mmf.”

He felt the head leaning on him adjust itself further into his chest. Almost trying to nuzzle back into him. He looked down.

“Poe, get the fuck off me”

Poe’s head has lolled almost completely sideways against him, temple resting on his chest in a way that makes Ben wince to see it. He pokes him.

“Ah fuck Solo, I did’t take you as the cuddle type.” Fuck, how can Poe make jokes in this state?

“What the hell are you doing out here? Don’t you have a room of your own? It’s your fucking house!” 

Poe moved himself off Ben and slid down onto the floor taking a pillow with him to fall back asleep. Ben looks around seeing it is daylight.

“Hey. Time.” Ben kicks Poe lightly into his side.

“Mmmmphh.”

Ben looks around at his surroundings, beer bottles and shot glasses litter the coffee table and spill onto the floor, a clear indication as to why he felt like he had been hit by a truck.

Most of the people have cleared out, but Ben can see Finn’s legs where they stretch across the chair on the deck. Did anybody make it into bed last night? Ben looks over the back of the couch seeing the spare room door still open. Not wanting to think about THAT right now, he pulls out his phone to check the time.

Ben finds his phone is dead so decides to move into the kitchen to help remedy his aching head. Fuck alcohol. He sees a charger that he can use and plugs in his phone. He fills an empty solo cup with water and carefully lifts it to his lips. The vibration of his phone coming to life once again echoing behind him. He hears another buzz thinking it must be a reply from Han or Leia. His phone continues to vibrate. Fuck, did he get water in it last night? The last thing he needs to explain is why he needs a new phone.

He goes to grab his phone seeing it is only 6am and his phone is in fact fine. It is the various texts that he has received. Who in god’s name would have been texting him at this hour? It is then that the events from last night hit him like a tsumani flooding a small island. Flashes of whiskey, Rey, Hux, Rose. Bleary memories before he passed out on the couch. With shaking hands he lifts his phone to see an incoming text from Leia, cringing at his initial text.

Ben: sTyin st Pos tlk in morn  
Leia: Your father and I assume you stayed with Poe from your absence and your previous text. We will discuss this further. Call when you wake up.

Ok, Ben thought, not too painful. Alright. With slow hands he moves back to his other notifications. Texts from Rey? He opens the thread, his heart starts beating out of his chest and hands start shaking.

The last msg she sent was at 2am.

Rey: Fuck you. Maybe don't butt dial me before your next hook up with Kaydel.

What the fuck? He remembers wanting to send a text to Rey…oh fuck. Did he really butt dial her?

Oh no. no no. There it is, clear as day. A voice call to Rey. What did she hear?

Ben quickly scrolls through the msgs from Rey, eyes not allowing him to settle on one text at a time until he reaches his drunken texts he must have actually hit send on.

Ben: I sry.  
Ben: I jisy lv yu so mch  
Ben: I thnk  
Ben: abiut u evy day  
Ben: so btufuk, sort and sexy  
Ben: b min fprebr

He knew the saying ‘Don’t Drink and Drive’, but it should be ‘Don’t Drink and Text’. Thanks auto correct for figuring out sexy. FUCK. Could this get any worse?

Rey: What?  
Rey: Was that meant for me?  
Rey: Ben pick up  
Rey: Ok, it’s going straight to your voicemail  
Rey: I don’t know what you are trying to say  
Rey: I’m so confused Ben  
Rey: Fuck you. Maybe don't butt dial me before your next hook up with Kaydel.

Ben could only inhale deeply, how did he fuck up this badly? He had to explain this to her. Fuck! Where to start? Sorry I drunk texted you and then called you so you could hear the conversation between Kaydel and me? It's not what it sounded like? I actually ended up cuddling Poe instead? 

“Hey, can we talk about last night?” he ran his hand through his hair. Only one problem at a time. He couldn’t handle both of them at once, let alone doing it while hungover. He put his phone down and turned to Kaydel. She looked about as good as Ben felt, clearly feeling the effects of the alcohol from their drinking game as well. 

Last nights memory coming to the front of his mind. Telling Kaydel he would meet her in the spare room shortly, only to crash on the couch. Bad form he knew. He just couldn’t do it. 

"Kaydel, about last night,” he knew he needed to be delicate about this, “I think you are really great but..”

“I know”

“You…..you know what??”

“Well, it was only ever going to be her, wasn’t it? You’re in love with Rey”

“What?!”

“It’s totally obvious Ben, the way you two stare at each other. I just can’t figure out why you haven’t told her.” Ben could only look at her in stunned silence as he tried to process what she had just said to him. Finally, words made their way to his numb, dry lips.

“What was Rose talking about when she mentioned the Christmas party?” Kaydel’s cheeks went pink.

“I may have made it sounded like we hooked up,” Ben was about to open his mouth to protest, “yes I know, not my finest moment ok? But I wanted to see Rey’s reaction maybe get her to admit her feelings. I didn’t expect her to go out on a date with someone else. But she did and then I thought maybe I was wrong and I stood a chance because I really do like you Ben, like a lot. I also know when to let it go, maybe a bit later than I should have." She shrugged and moved towards him. "You need to grow a pair and tell Rey, before it’s too late.” She pushed up to her toes and gave Ben a kiss on his cheek, turned and walked away. 

Admit her feelings? Ben recalled Rose’s words last night. ‘Rey loves you Ben, you know that right?’ 

He needed to get home, and find Rey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming to the end guys!  
Should Ben confess?  
Will Rey listen?  
2 more chapters to go :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey finally talk...without any interruptions

Ben tosses his phone onto his bed, then puts his face in his hands, taking a slow, deep breath. Something to centre him, draw his emotions back from the forefront, so he can focus. He just had his run in with Leia and Han about his escapades last night. As soon as Han had asked if he was at least safe - Ben thought he was asking about his physical safety, not sexual - he quickly retreated back to his bedroom with tinged cheeks.

He paced his bedroom, every now and then reaching for his phone. He needed a plan. He needed a nap as well, but he was too keyed up to think about sleep right now. He was going to tell Rey. Kaydel’s words echoing in his head ‘Rey loves you Ben’. He leans over and takes another deep breath. If Ben were a more confident person, he probably would have tried having this conversation with Rey a long time ago. Tell her how beautiful she is. Because she is, so beautiful, he finds new ways to appreciate it every day. He remembers being younger when they agreed on a Disney movie marathon, and when Aladdin struggled to describe Jasmine’s beauty to the Genie, Ben could only relate whole heartedly. It’s tough, trying to explain how beautiful someone is when you’re struck dumb just thinking about them.

He stood by this window to calm himself further, eyes closed to avoid looking at Rey's house. When he opened them he thought he saw a flash of movement across the way. He drew back against the wall to watch, but nothing else moved. Ben wondered if Rey was home right now, he hoped if she wasn’t at home she was at least with Rose. He couldn’t think about the other alternative. Sleep seems to be out of question now and Ben seems much more awake than a few moments ago. 

After a much needed shower, he gets ready and grabs his wallet and phone, leaving his room. He walks his way to Rey’s front door, heart pounding harder with every step he gets closer. He can only hope Rey is home as he lifts his hand to knock. 

____________________

“Ah, Ben. I was wondering when I would be seeing you today.” 

“Hi Maz, Rey home yet?” 

“Mmm she is. Told me that she had a great night. Her eyes tell me something different.” Ben looked down at his feet, unsure of what to say. 

“My boy, I have lived long enough to see the same eyes in different people. Her eyes spoke differently to her words. I only hope you can fix this.” Ben snapped his head up to look at Maz.

“Yes, your eyes tell me something as well. In you come. Best get it over with.” 

Ben moved past Maz and made his way to Rey’s door. Ninety percent of the time they would be together at Ben’s, he had the better set up in his room, but on occasion Ben would find himself sitting on Rey’s bed looking at the various plants and books she had scattered around her room. He always felt at ease in her space, getting a glimpse of her life when he wasn’t around. He took another deep breath before raising his hand to knock lightly at her door. He could hear the faint sound of the bed moving and the light padding of feet making their way to the door. When the door was opened he saw the confused look on Rey’s face that quickly turned to anger. 

Ben waited for Rey to say something before he quietly said “Hi”. 

“What do you want Ben?” She replied curtly. Her tone almost made Ben physically wince. This was not off to a great start. 

“Just wanted to see how you are feeling…” Rey stared at him blankly. 

“How I am feeling? Just fucking peachy. Now go away.” Rey went to close the door on Ben. He moved quickly through to her room and went to sit on the end of her bed. Rey did not move from her door and turned to stare at Ben. “Seriously, I am tired and I just want to sleep. Leave.” Rey motioned her hand to invite Ben to leave. Usually Ben would admit defeat and leave her be. 

“No, I want to talk to you.” He knew Rey could be stubborn but today, he was determined.

He watched Rey shift from one foot to the other. It was now that he noticed she was in a set of pyjamas he had never seen before. Usually Rey would be wearing some sort of flannel pants and nerdy t-shirt when she stayed over. What she was wearing right now was the complete opposite. The only way Ben could describe her sleep wear was mouth watering. The material of the little sleep shorts and cami was a soft pink satin combined with delicate lace that looked delicious against Rey’s skin. Ben took in Rey slowly and appreciatively until his eyes met her flushed face. 

“Fine, give me second.” Rey walked out of her room across the hall to the bathroom. She quickly returned with a bathrobe tied around her. Well done idiot, Ben thought, way to make her feel angry and uncomfortable. She shut the door and went to sit against her headboard, crossed legged. She looked Ben squarely in his face, clearly waiting for him to begin. 

“I’m sorry about last night.” 

“Which part? When you went to beat up my date? Or when you drunk text me? Wait no, it must have been when you 'accidentally' called me right?” 

“All of it. I shouldn’t have grabbed Hux like that. I shouldn’t have text you when I was drunk.” 

“Why were you drunk Ben? I felt like someone else was inhabiting your body last night.” 

“I felt like someone else was. I don’t know why I even decided to drink last night Rey, well I do. I just needed something to numb my feelings.” Ben looked down at his hands but could feel Rey’s gaze on him. 

“For Kaydel?” Ben looked up at Rey, she was chewing on her lower lip. 

“No Rey. Not for Kaydel. I don’t like Kaydel. I mean I do like Kaydel I just don’t have feelings for Kaydel.” Rey’s eyebrows furrowed in question. 

“Seriously? So you just use her to hook up with?” 

“Woah, ok you should know me well enough that I would never do that.” 

“Well I am unsure if I do know you.” Ben felt his chest constrict at Rey’s comment. 

“Of course you do. Rey I am pretty sure that you know me better than I know myself. How can you say that?” Rey lowered her eyes and entwined her fingers. 

“Rey, I have never hooked up with Kaydel. Sure she has tried her best but I don’t want Kaydel.” Rey looked back up at Ben confused. 

“But last night, I heard you both. You were leaving to sleep together.” 

“I slept on the couch. Ended up unconsciously spooning Poe.” Rey’s lip began to lift in the corner. 

“So you haven’t slept with Kaydel?” 

“No”

“Oh. But the Christmas party…” 

“Whatever she said happened, never happened.” 

Ben could almost see the way Rey’s mind was working through the information. He could see her teeth distractibly scrap on her bottom left hand corner as she processed. He wanted to ask why she was so upset about Kaydel, but he played it safe with his first question. 

“Rey, why didn’t you just ask me about the Christmas party?” 

She shrugged her shoulders. “I…don’t know. I didn’t want you to think we had been gossiping about you at school and I honestly thought you would have told me anyway and when you didn’t I thought it was Kaydel just telling stories again.” Ben nodded and waited for Rey to continue, “So you don’t have feelings for Kaydel.” 

“No” 

“Ok. But you said you were drinking last night to forget them?” Ben took another calming breath before he answered. 

“I was drinking last night because I didn’t want to think about your date with Hux.” 

“Why?” 

“Because I don’t like Hux. I don’t like that you were with him and not me.” Rey sucked a surprise breath into through her nose. 

“But you told him to introduce himself?” 

“No, I told him if he wanted to meet you he can do it him by his damn self. I wasn’t going to introduce you to the prick.” 

“Ben, he’s not that bad.” Ben wasn’t sure how to feel at this comment. Was he too late? Did she want Hux? 

“How was the date?” 

“Well, seeing as it was my first and only date I have ever been on I didn’t really have much to compare it with.” Ben remembered Hux’s comments from last night. He didn’t want to know how intimate it became on the date. 

“Do you think you will go on another one?” He tried to sound nonchalant, way to add salt to the fresh wound Solo. 

“We will probably hang out again, yeah.” Ben could feel his heart drop, it still wasn’t going to stop him from letting her know his true feelings. 

“Oh, that’s good then.” Rey nodded her head. 

“Yeah, I mean he seems like he will be a really good friend. I already have a best friend though…” Ben looked at Rey and couldn’t help the dopey grin that appeared on his face. 

“Oh yeah? I hope this best friend knows how lucky they are.” 

“I hope he does.” Rey returned Ben’s smile. Ben felt more at ease knowing that Rey wasn’t going to pursue a relationship with Hux, a romantic one anyway. 

“So, how was the movie?” Rey and Ben fell into their easy conversation, discussing their nights and the gossip they both missed out on. Ben ended up laying down comfortably with his hand behind his head, Rey ended up laying beside him on her side. 

He knows that there were a hundred questions hanging in the air around them, but he likes this, being close. However, there’s something that is still sitting high in his throat, unmoving and he needs to get it out soon, even if he ends up regretting it later.

“Out with it, Ben.” Rey tells him drawing him out of his thoughts. “You’re thinking so hard that you’re driving me insane.” she chuckles, but Ben can’t laugh. Not now, when he knows that it’s time to stop lying. He shakes his head and sighs. “C’mon, Benny.” Rey teases and Ben’s mouth twitches helplessly. “You can tell me.” Ben has to look away and go back to staring at the ceiling if he’s going to talk. 

“I’m in love with you.” He blurts out to the ceiling, not turning around to see what Rey’s reaction will be. He needs to get this out before he looks at her. The words start flowing out of his mouth before he even gets the chance to stop them. “I have no idea how it happened, but I fell for you. Hard. Not an ‘I am your best friend’ love. But honest to God I want every bit of you love. And if you don’t feel the same way I promise that I won’t let it affect our friendship. I can…” 

“Bloody hell!” Rey curses and before Ben can apologize for his words, she’s crawling on top of him, looking straight into his eyes before she leans down and kisses him. Ben couldn’t move. He knew he was already shaking with nerves by finally confessing how he feels, but now he was in shock. Rey was on top of him. She was kissing him. Was this real? Is he still asleep and about to wake up hard and unsatisfied again? Rey goes to move from his lips, but Ben isn’t ready for this dream to be over. He moves one hand to her lower back and the other to the back of her head, tangling his hands in her hair before moving her closer to reseal his lips back onto hers. He can feel her melt into the kiss with a little sigh. Ben had never felt like this before. Granted, he had never actually been kissed before, but in this moment he was sure nothing could ever top this moment. Rey moves her face away from Ben’s and pins his hands above his head. 

“You’re an idiot.” Rey tells him pointedly. 

Ben panics, “Shit Rey, I am sorry. I will go aw…”

“No!” Rey quickly replies. “Don’t you see what has been going on here?” She asks and Rey just stares at her dumbly, not able to do much when Rey has him pinned down. “I feel it too Ben. For so long. I was so afraid that you didn’t. Then I thought you were dropping hints that you knew and wanted me to move on with someone else, that’s why I said yes to Hux. I thought you wanted Kaydel,” Ben went to protest, “I know Ben, I know you didn’t. God we are both so stupid. Ben you have to know that…” she cuts herself short and leans her forehead against Ben’s and Ben can’t breathe properly at this point.

“Know what?” He asks, still afraid by the answer at this point. Rey sighs against his lips. “I am so in love with you.” She says and Ben’s chest fills with something that has him breathing heavily. “Ben, say some…” Ben interrupts her with a kiss. He gets his hands free from Rey’s hold, grabs at her hair again and crashes their mouths together. He kisses her breathless, ravishes her, until he imprints every single emotion and thought into her lips. 

“We’ve been so stupid.” He whispers against Rey’s mouth, making her laugh. “Like I said.” Rey tells him. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry for being a coward.” He apologizes and Rey pecks him again before giggling. “What?” Ben asks, brow furrowed in confusion, but a smile on his lips. “I just can’t believe I get to kiss you.” Ben’s face lights up at the realisation, “Mmm, you can kiss me whenever you want.” The electricity in the room was palpable. Rey’s eyes flicked down to his lips again. Ben moved himself up to meet Rey’s lips. This kiss was more passionate and love filled than the last. Their true feelings out in the open now. Ben moved his hand to rub up and down Rey’s leg. He had never felt something as soft as her skin. Rey moved her hand to his shirt, fisting it in her grasp, trying to pull him as close as possible, while moaning into the kiss. Ben nibbled on her lower lip, creating an opening that his tongue wasn't going to pass up. His tongue explored every inch of her mouth, savoring her taste. Ben enjoyed the taste of her on his tongue, the softness of her lips was addicting and he couldn't get enough.  
Rey was it. The one woman, the only woman he would ever want or need, was in his arms right now, and damn it all, he never planned on letting her go.The temperature in the room felt like it went up a hundred degrees as their kissing only became more intense, their hands having to touch each other, needing to feel the other as much as possible. 

Rey broke first by pulling up onto her knees. Ben looked up at her now swollen kissed lips and watched her slowly remove her robe. He lifted his hand to play with the lace on the bottom of the sleep shorts that were so little it was a sin. He could now see that Rey was not in her usual crop top, seeing how her nipples pebbled against the pink satin. 

“I haven’t seen these before.” 

Rey looked down and grabbed his hands, placing them on her backside. Ben groaned and threw his head back. “Thats because they are Rose’s. Had to borrow something to sleep in last night.” 

“Well, I wouldn’t want to ruin them…” Ben didn’t realise what he was hinting to until he saw Rey’s cheeks glow a pretty pink. He had only just confused his feelings and shared his first kiss with her. He wasn’t going to lie that he craved every piece of her but he didn’t want to move too fast. “I mean, I don’t want Rose to be cross at you..if you wanted to change that is. Not in front of me of course, unless you did want to but if not I can..” Rey cut Ben off by removing the cami top. Ben was speechless. He had always imagined what Rey would look like topless. His imagination was grossly lacking. 

“You’ve imagined this?” Ben didn’t realise his brain had completely shot circuited and he said that all out loud. 

“Yes,” Ben whispers, moving his hands up her back to settle around her small waist, “I can’t believe this is happening right now.” He moved his hand up and down her smooth back, unsure of where he could place his hands. 

“What else have you imagined?” Rey asked with confidence. It made Ben nervous, wondering if this confidence had come from. Was it because this was something she had done before? He shook the thought from his head. It didn’t matter, the only thing that mattered was Rey was here with him, now. 

“I think if I was to tell you everything that I imagined, it might scare you off.” Ben watched Rey’s eyes widen and then soften again. She reached down 

“Your turn.” Ben smirks up at Rey with an idea. He flips Rey over so she is laying underneath him making her giggle and quickly removes his shirt. 

Rey runs her small hand up and down his abdomen making his breathing deeper. “I only ever had to imagine how this would feel. Every time we would go to the beach I would thank God I remembered my sunglasses so I could stare at you all day without your shirt on.” Ben was in shock to hear this. All this time when he was trying to watch Rey, she was right there, watching him back. He sent a silent thank you to Han for encouraging his use of the home gym. 

Ben couldn’t just look any longer,“can I touch you?” Rey nods and Ben lightly traces his hand from the curve of Rey’s hip slowly up her side. He watches his large pale hand in comparison to her tiny tan body and feels his already hard cock twitch in his pants. He gently and carefully cups Reys right breast and breathes slowly out of his mouth. He gently moves his fingers across her hard rosy nipple and starts to apply pressure by kneading, following his instinct. 

"Mmmhmmm."

Ben’s head is spinning hearing her hums of satisfaction. “I can’t believe this is happening right now” he whispers. 

“Kiss me again, please.” Ben didn’t need to be told twice he leans down and angles his mouth against her, taking her passionately while rolling her nipple in his fingers letting her moans of pleasure guide him. He moves his kisses slowly down her neck, he wanted to taste every inch of her. Before he reaches her perfect perky tits he looked up into Rey’s eyes and saw a slight hesitation. 

Ben moved back up to her face, “everything ok?”

Rey nodded and licked her lips, “yes, I have wanted this for so long..” 

“I don’t want to move things too fast Rey. Tell me to stop and I will.” 

“No, no. I want this, with you. I just…might not be very good at it.” Ben could see the conflict in her face. He reached up and cupped her cheek. 

“What makes you think I would be any good at it?” 

“Well I just thought that, you..you know.” 

“Rey, I’m a virgin.” 

“You are?” 

“Yes. God Rey, my first kiss was only 5 minutes ago.” Rey looked shocked. 

“What?” 

Ben could feel the top of his ears start to heat. Fuck, did she expect him to be better at this? “I’m sorry Rey, I understand if you want to stop.” 

“Want to stop? Why?” 

“Why would you want to waste your time with a loser virgin that has never been kissed?” Rey leaned forward and pecked him on the corner of his mouth, “Does that make me virgin loser who has also never been kissed?” 

Ben searched Rey’s eyes and saw only truth behind them.

“Ben, I want you to be my everything” Ben smiled so hard his cheeks hurt. 

“I want that too.” 

Ben leaned down, recapturing her lips, feeling like this was just the beginning of something incredible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking of doing a companion fic, in Rey's POV...thoughts?
> 
> Here is the PJ set I based it off of 
> 
> https://www.brasnthings.com/ruby-short-pj-set-pink.html


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben experience many firsts with each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking about splitting this but...nah   
Enjoy :)  
xx

They'd been lying in her bed together for over an hour, both still. The weird part was Ben wasn't even impatient. Rey had lit some candles and locked the door. The warm scent of honey filled the air as the beeswax melted. She was snuggled against his shoulder, her hair fanned over his chest, and he toyed with the silken strands as they talked about everything. 

“God you are beautiful.” 

"You really think I'm pretty?” She said it all in a rush, and blushed again. 

He grinned and moved himself on top of her, Rey moved her legs apart so Ben was able to fit in between them. He looked Rey in her eyes, ”you're gorgeous, Rey. I mean, not pretty like the way other girls are. You're like, I can't stop looking because there's always something new."

She scrunched her nose. "I have all these dumb freckles."

He kissed the scrunch. Her forehead. The apple of her cheek. "The freckles might be my favorite part."

“Everything about you is my favorite part” Rey whispered against his mouth. 

In that moment, it’s like something he didn’t even know was there, wakes up. Lights up inside of him, a flame that he isn’t sure he’ll ever be able to put out, because he honestly had no idea at all. No idea that this, right here with Rey, was something he could ever attain. Ben had played out so many scenarios in his head of how this would work out when he let Rey know his feelings. This was definitely best case. 

He leaned down to kiss Rey again. She opened her mouth and let him lick his way into her. He moved his hand down to caress her breast, not able to get enough of feeling how her nipple hardened on his palm. Rey started to arch her back off the bed and pressed herself further into Ben. When he felt their hips meet, he could feel her push against his hard cock. They both moaned. Rey moved her hands down is back and pushed into him harder. Ben started to move his covered cock against her.

“Oh, Rey,” Ben could feel himself building with the tell tale tingling of an orgasm approaching. He didn’t want to embarrass himself by coming in his pants but listening to Rey’s moans only pushed him to continue to rut into her. 

“Oh god, fuck yes,” she breathed quietly, gaze glazing over before he moved in to kiss her again, dropping his hips again to grind against hers in a torturously slow roll. His fingers of one hand slid up to stroke her side in a move that should have had her giggling, but his teeth were nipping at her mouth, her neck, anywhere he could reach and she moaned instead. 

“I want to spend the rest of my life making you make those sounds.” He murmured against her ear.“I want to taste every inch of your skin, want to hear all the sounds you make.” 

“Holy shit, Ben” Rey slid her hand between their bodies to move her hand onto Ben’s clothed cocked and lightly squeezed it. Ben was seeing stars and moaned a little too loudly. “Shhh, Mom’s still home.” Rey silenced Ben’s moans with another kiss, deeper than any they have shared so far, her hand still rubbing on Ben’s cock. “I want to feel you, Ben. I want to make you cum.” 

“Fuck Rey, you’re going to make me cum just by this.” 

Rey grabbed the front of Ben’s sweatpants and looked up at Ben, “Let me see you Ben, let me see how hard I made you.” Ben could only nod, he had Rey topless beneath him asking to see his cock. One touch and he was scared he would come all over her. She reached into his pants and boxers, releasing him through the top. He was leaking into her hand already. He looked down and watched as she wrapped her hand around his base and gave a light stroke. 

“Ben,” she said breathlessly, “I can’t even wrap my hand around you.” Ben tried to keep his moans quiet by breathing in through his nose. “Show me how you like it.” He moved his hand on top of Rey’s showing her the pressure he likes but had trouble balancing on one hand and ended up collapsing on her instead. They both began to laugh. 

“What useless virgins we are” he laughed at Rey’s comment. 

“Sorry, plus I was about to blow all over these satin pants, I didn’t want to be the one to explain to Rose why we had to purchase her new ones.” Rey giggled. 

“Was I really about to make you cum?” 

“Fuck Rey,” Ben rolled over so he was lying next to Rey, perched up on his side, his cock still poking out of his pants, “I have been fighting a boner just being in your company since I first got a hard on. Just seeing my dick in your hand nearly did it.” 

Rey groaned and rolled onto her side mirroring Ben, her breasts so deliciously perky they barely moved, “You got hard around me?” Rey questioned. 

Ben decided honesty was working well for him so far, “all the time, I became a pro at hiding them from you.” He reached out and palmed her breast, enjoying the way she bit her lip and rubbed her thighs together. 

“I wish you didn’t hide them. I could have helped.” 

“Oh don’t worry, I won’t be anymore. Besides the fantasies I had of you always helped me later on.” Rey reached out and ran her hand over the tip of Ben’s cock making him gasp.   
“Benny, are you telling me you jerked off thinking about me?” Rey smirked innocently at Ben. 

Ben could hardly put together a sentence watching as Rey moved her hand again, wrapping around his base and started stroking up and down. He only nodded in response. He wrapped his own hand around Rey’s showing her how firm he liked to be held and moved his hand with her to show her how to move. 

“You’re so soft and hard at the same time,” she whispered. Ben dropped his hand to caress her again, bucking his hips in time with Rey’s strokes. “Tell me what you thought about when you did this to yourself.” 

“You. Always you.” 

“What about me Ben?” She whispered. 

“You, naked and wet. Moaning my name. You beneath my tongue. Making you scream.” Ben wasn’t sure if he was making sense. He could hear Rey’s breath quicken along with her strokes. 

“Fuck, that feels so good. I’m going to cum Rey.” 

“Don’t come yet. Tell me what else Ben, tell me what you want to do to me.” 

“I want to see you. All of you. I want to touch you.” 

“Where?” 

“Everywhere, your mouth, your tits, your pussy…” Rey moved closer pointing his cock upwards between them. He knew he was going to lose it soon, surprised he had lasted this long. Rey moved in to kiss him deeply, swallowing his moans. Then she moved towards his ears and whispered, “Cum and I will tell you how I fingered myself imagining it was you.” Ben couldn’t stop after that, he could feel his balls tighten before his release hit him harder than ever before. He watched as his cum painted up Rey’s toned stomach, some even hitting her tits. 

Ben waited for his heart to calm, watching her grab tissues from her night stand to clean herself. He reached out to take them from her hand, wiping away his cum, paying close attention to his release on her breasts, choosing instead to rub it in then wipe it away. 

“I wasn’t expecting it to be so, sticky.” Ben huffed a laughed, rolling over to dispose of the tissues. He moved his shorts back up to cover his softening cock and rolled back towards Rey to hug her to his chest. 

“That was amazing” Rey smiled into Ben’s chest drawing circles with her index finger. 

“Did you mean what you said?” Rey questioned quietly, “you thought about me?” Ben looked down into Rey’s big hazel eyes. 

He tilted her face further up. “Only ever you,” Ben captured Rey’s mouth in a sweet and soft kiss, the kind he could melt in to for hours until Ben remembered something that Rey had said. 

“You thought about me too?” Rey’s cheeks coloured slightly and nodded. 

“What did you think about?” 

“Sometimes it would just be about you kissing me, telling me you loved me. Other times I would imagine what you would feel like. Inside me.” Ben rolled Rey over so he was now on top of her. 

“Did you make yourself come?” he whispered into her ear. Ben could imagine Rey laying in bed with her little fingers buried in her sweet cunt. He needed to know that the thought of him made her shake. He moved his hand back to her breast, rolling her nipple and watching the other harden. Rey bit her lip and closed her eyes, trying to stifle her moan. 

“Focus sweetheart, did you make yourself cum when you thought about me inside you?”

Rey nodded, “I would imagine how much bigger your fingers would be. I can only fit two of my own.” Ben groaned, he knew Rey was small but the fact that she could only fit two of her own fingers in herself made his dick twitch back to life. 

He opened his hand and followed the length of her body with his large palm, down her side and across her hip to the top of her pubic bone. He let the tips of his fingers brush underneath the band of her satin shorts. “The things I want to do to you Rey.”

“Tell me,” she whispered. 

Ben moved his fingers down and felt the dusting of pubic hair. “I want to see you, feel how wet I make you.” He let his fingers drift further down watching Rey’s face. 

“Tell me what you will do when you see me,” she breathed out, her eyes not leaving his face.

Ben was elated that Rey enjoyed hearing it all, making him confident in his response. “I want to see how tight you are. Want you to cum around my fingers. I want to lick you, everywhere, want you to taste yourself on me, want to feel you tighten around my cock. Just tell me what you want me to do.” 

She let her head drop back onto the pillows beneath her, huffing out a moan “That’s, uh, honest” He could feel Rey clench her thighs, Ben chuckled. 

“I’ll ask again, what do you want, Rey?” Ben leaned down to nip at her ear lobe. 

“That.” She gasped, fingers tangling in his hair when he leans down to kiss down her neck, “I want that. All of that. So much of that.”

He leans in to take a nipple into his mouth, feeling her grip tighten in his hair. He loved the noises he was getting out of her. He let her nipple go with a pop and continued to kiss down her body. He continued to move down until his face was in front of her covered cunt. He let his hands fall to grip onto her shorts, looking up to Rey’s face for permission. She bit her lip and nodded. Ben dragged her shorts and panties and slowly moved them down her legs, exposing her to him. When Rey opened for him, it was the most erotic sight he had ever seen. He was unsure how long he looked, not believing how he could get so lucky. 

“Ben, please touch me.” Without needing further instruction, Ben ran his fingers up and down her wet lips. He knew girls got wet, he wasn’t expecting it to quite feel like this, like a gel coating, slick and warm. Rey was dripping in it. “I did this, I made you like this?” 

“Yes, please Ben,” she moaned, “I need you to touch me, here.” Rey brought her fingers down to circle the top of her cunt, Ben assumed this was her clit. He replaced Rey’s fingers with his own watching her face. She was spread out for him like a fucking feast. He couldn’t believe how quick his dick twitched back to life. 

“Like this?” 

“Yes,” she moaned “quicker.” 

Ben moved his fingers in a quick circular motion watching her toes curl. “Tell me how to make you cum Rey, I want to make you feel good.” 

“Put your finger in me.” Ben moved his finger down and let it push against her entrance, he knew his hand was much larger than Rey’s and didn’t want to hurt her. He slowly began to push his finger into her hot centre and felt her muscles clench onto it. He watched it get swallowed and listened to her moans. He slowly moved it back out and in again feeling her muscles relax. “You are so fucking tight Rey, so small.” 

“Keep touching up here.” Rey reached down to touch her clit but instead Ben batted away her hand, having another idea and moved forward to trace it with his tongue. 

“Holy shit!” 

“Shhh, you need to be quiet for me sweetheart, can you do that?” Rey nodded her head while clenching onto the sheets below her. He continued to move his finger in and out of her wet opening while making a circular motion with his tongue at her clit. When he felt her muscle relax around his finger he began to add a second, stretching her. Ben heard Rey make a hiss sound and instantly stilled, looking up. 

“Do you want me to stop?” 

“No, just let me adjust. Your fingers are so thick.” 

“Your cunt is just tiny.” 

“Fuck, I never thought I would be one for dirty talk but it turns me on so much hearing you say it. I need you to stretch me. I want to be able to take all of you.” 

“Baby, we don’t have to do it all today. We have time. Just let me make you cum.” Ben continued to move his two fingers in and out, listening to the wet sounds. His cock was hard again, throbbing, just imagining being the instrument being pushed in and out of her. 

“Keep your fingers in me and stroke my wall. It feels so good when I hit my G-spot.” Ben was determined to make Rey cum, he needs to see what his best friend looks like when she falls over that edge. He feels around inside her, watching her face until he hits the spot that opens her mouth into a large O shape. 

“Yes right there.” Ben smirked and watched the colour in Rey’s face and chest bloom to life. She was amazing like this, squirming for him. He knew porn was nothing like the real thing. He was right. This was infinitely better. He moved forward again and began to lick and suck. Rey had shoved her fist into her mouth to muffle her moans. 

He knew watching her come would be life altering, and he is not disappointed. Rey’s mouth falls open in a cry that's nearly silent except for the deep, needy moan that it quickly dissolves into as she jerks and trembles helplessly underneath him. Ben lets Rey ride out her orgasm, feeling light headed by the amount of blood rushing to his cock. When he feels Rey still he slowly removes his fingers and kisses the inside of her leg. He looks up and see’s she has flung her forearm across her eyes. 

“You ok?” he asks nervously. He knew the dust was settling for Rey and hoped that she didn’t regret it. 

“Regret it? Seriously?” 

“Fuck, I need to work on not saying shit out loud.” Rey giggled, “I like when you do it. But no Ben, that was the most intense moment of my life. I have never come that hard, ever. I thought I was going to black out.” Ben tried not to puff his chest out in pride. Rey laughed again, “Ok big shot, don’t let it get to your head.” 

“It may have gotten to one of my heads” Ben said sheepishly. He watched as Rey looked down at his tented shorts. “That was quick.” 

“Well eating you out and seeing you cum might have had something to do with it. Basically all of my fantasies come true.” 

“All of them hmm?” 

Ben palmed his hard cock through his shorts to relieve some of the pressure. “Well maybe not all…” He climbed back up Rey’s body until he reached her lips. “Can I kiss you?” Ben wasn’t sure if she would like him to with his lips tasting of her. When Rey leaned forward to attach herself to his lips, his question was answered. He rocked his himself into her again feeling her squirm. It would be so easy to move his shorts down and bury his cock inside her right now, she was so wet and warm around his fingers. 

Ben tried to calm his thoughts, moving his face to bury into Rey’s neck. “Fuck, we need to slow down.” 

“Why?” Ben looked back onto Rey’s eyes.

“I want to do this right Rey. I want to date you and not rush into this.” 

Rey reached up and cupped his cheek, “Rush things? We hang out every afternoon and weekend since we were 10. We watch movies together, have sleepovers. Ben, you are my best friend. Have been for years. We basically know everything about each other. I want to give myself to you, all of myself. I love you. I am so ready for this. I don’t want to wait anymore.” She reached down to remove Ben’s pants, he stopped her with one of his hands. 

Ben has seen Rey’s eyes flash in anger and spark in annoyance. He’s watched them narrow due to stress, saw the bags under them. He’s never seen her eyes quite like this. Filled with lust, eyes that whisper I love you. He knows his are reflecting the same at this moment. She was right, he knew of people who would lose their virginity in a drunken one night stand in some randoms house. They were in her space, in love and ready. 

“I don’t have anything.” Rey looked at him confused. “A condom. I don’t have one.” 

“Oh. Actually I am already on the pill.” Ben looked back at her with a questioning look. 

“Seriously, does that fancy all boys school not talk about female anatomy? I am not on it for birth control. I needed it to regulate my periods, dummy. But if you want to use one..”

“Only if you are sure Rey. I want to make you happy.” 

“I’m sure. I want to feel all of you.” Ben nodded and moved his hand away from Rey’s, letting her remove his shorts and boxers fully. He kissed Rey again, passionately and felt her wrap her hand around him again. He knew the first time for a girl was not meant to be pleasant. He didn’t want to cause Rey any discomfort. 

“How did you want to do this?” Ben asked Rey nervously. 

“Like this, let me just grab a pillow.” Rey grabbed the pillow below her head and pushed it under her hips, tilting herself towards him. She looked up at Ben sheepishly, “Cosmo has a lot of tips.” Ben huffed a laugh and grabbed the base of his cock, he had also done some reading and let his cock glide through her lips letting her wetness lubricate his cock. Rey let out a little squeak every time it moved over her clit. Once his cock was coated thoroughly he lined up at her tight entrance. He looked up at her. 

“I’ll try to be gentle. Let me know if I need to stop” Rey nodded while Ben looked down. He was grateful that she had already cum, her entrance tight but much more pliant. He pushed the first part of himself into her, feeling her stretch around it. Every nerve ending in the head of his cock tingling with an overwhelming sensation. He could see the way Rey’s cunt was swallowing his head, he needed to concentrate so he did not cum quickly. He looked up to Rey’s face. Her lip wedged between her teeth and breathing heavily. He wished Rey could only feel pleasure like he was right now. 

“Sweetheart, you ok?” 

Rey nodded, “Keep going.” He kissed her sweetly on her cheek. Ben pushed himself in a little further feeling her walls part for him. He could feel her little cunt splitting, just for him.   
“Ben,” he stilled quickly and looked at Rey. “Stop?” He asked quickly. 

“No, just take all of me, now. Quickly.” Ben replayed her words in his head, wondering if he had heard her right. She was always the girl who would rip a band aid off instead of picking at it slowly. 

“I don’t want to hurt you.” 

“Please, I know I can take it.” She opened her legs wider for him and he moved a little deeper and could hear her groan. Ben breathed in through his nose and out through his mouth. “Ben, kiss me.” Ben would give Rey anything she wanted. He leaned in to fulfil her request and kissed her, slowly and deeply. He felt Rey’s hands glide up his thighs to his hips. With one quick and hard push, he buried himself inside Rey swallowing her cry with his mouth. He could feel everything. Her chest rising and falling, her nails dug deeply into his hips and her legs, on either side of his holding him tightly. But mostly, how her walls had gripped his cock. He wasn’t sure if the throbbing sensation was from him or her. He waited until he could feel Rey relax, until she started kissing him again. 

He wasn’t sure how long they lay like that. Connected and kissing. Rey moved her lips away first. Ben looked into her eyes, searching for any hesitation. “I’m ok, you can move.” Ben started rocking his hips against Rey. He continued to pull and push, inside and out, opening her. He couldn’t believe this, Rey accepting a part of himself, inside of her.

He could hear Rey moan, taking him out of his thoughts, “Oh god,” he could feel her starting to meet his thrusts. She continues shakily as Ben moves. “Are you sure you haven’t done this before? Because you move so... God Ben,” she whispered. 

“You feel incredible Rey. So fucking tight.” 

“You feel so good and big. I'm so full. Gonna be sore for days.” Ben groans and surges up to kiss her. He needs to imprint this very moment in his mind forever. He know’s it's all going to end quickly.

“I’m going to cum, are you close?” 

“It’s ok,” Rey strokes his back and whispers in his ear, “cum in me.” 

“Ah, fuck.” Ben felt his whole body tense and tingle before he spilled deep in Rey. He could feel his heart pounding and his mind go completely blank for a few seconds until he felt Rey’s hands stroke slowly up and down his back. 

“I’m sorry, you didn’t cum.” Rey smiled up at Ben and shrugged. 

“It’s ok, I feel incredible. Plus that’s not the last time we will be doing that, right?” 

“I want to do that all the fucking time.” 

Rey giggled, “Good, because you are stuck with me, Solo.” 

Ben smiled down at her, feeling his cock softening. He brushed her hair away from her face before kissing her again.

He felt like the luckiest son of a bitch that ever existed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts!   
I am going to do an epilogue that will include a scene with Hux and Kaydel, a scene with Maz, Leia and Han as well as Ben getting his final wish. 
> 
> This has been a blast 
> 
> xx


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Epilogue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end folks. I feel so happy to FINALLY share with you.  
Thanks to everyone for your kind words and kudos.  
This has been so much fun. 
> 
> I have recently discovered CC Prompts and have another up my sleeve...first chapter is nearly done. 
> 
> “Rey is now a PE teacher at her old grade school. Life is great... until she sees who the new English teacher is. It’s Ben Solo, the bully from 7th grade who made her life a living hell by pulling on her buns and stealing all her pencils.”
> 
> So keep an eye out!

Ben couldn’t help but replay moments with Rey over and over again. Tan thighs, red cheeks, quiet quiet moans. Was this really his life? He pushed the weight up and down again thinking of Rey’s words “You are stuck with me, Solo.” Ben couldn’t think of anyone else he would want to be stuck with. 

“Solo,” Hux’s sharp voice penetrated his thoughts and he sat up from the bench press, “can we talk?” Danger, Will Robinson. He hesitated before giving a silent nod. He followed Hux into the empty locker room. Ben was waiting for the fist to the jaw. "Sorry I have been such a jerk," he said leaning up against a locker. Ben furrowed his eyebrows wondering if he had heard him correctly. 

“What?” 

“Look Solo, I am not good with apologies so I am not repeating myself. I knew I never had a chance with Rey. Anyone could see that girl was gone for you. I was just trying to get a rise out of you asking her out in front of you. But she said yes and to be honest I was fucking surprised. But it made sense with the entire time she couldn’t stop talking about you.” Ben smiled at that. He knew why she ended up going out with Hux, but didn’t get the details about what went down. “It’s just hard moving schools you know? This is my fourth new school in the last 2 years. New people, new group dynamics. Apparently my coping mechanism is to just piss off everyone. That way when I don’t have friends I can pretend I never tried.” He shrugged but Ben didn’t know whether or not to fall for this. But he could see the hurt written all over his face. He could tell Hux was waiting for him to say something. 

“Yeah ok, I get that. But it really doesn’t excuse the shit you said about Rey by the fire.” Hux dropped his head and looked at his feet. “Fuck, I know. I was so embarrassed by what I said. I had just come off a date with an amazing chick who couldn’t stop talking about someone else. I thought you were taking her for granted,” he lifted his head and shrugged one shoulder “fucking alcohol man.” Ben could only think of his own actions because of alcohol that night. He thought about Rey and how she had said that Hux really wasn’t as bad as he had thought. He liked to think she was a pretty good judge of character. 

“Yeah, ok. But you say shit like that again it will be the last time you are invited anywhere with us.” Ben watched Hux’s face change into confusion. “Us?” 

“Yeah man, dance is coming up and we are all after partying back at Poe’s again.” Hux gave a small side smile and nodded. Ben held out his hand which Hux gladly clasped for a shake. He headed back into the gym leaving Ben with his thoughts. He knew one thing, he couldn’t wait until he saw his girl again. 

____________________

It was the Friday night of the dance and Ben had Rey bent over his desk with her school skirt flipped up over her hips, her white cotton panties around her ankles. This was a fucking dream come true. They had walked home together hand in hand talking about each others days and plans for the evening. Rose was coming over to get ready with Rey. Finn had organised their ride for the night so they could all go together. It seemed Ben and Rey weren’t the only love sick couple.

Ben knew Rey wore her shortest uniform to tease him. Walking up the stairs ahead of him to his room claiming she accidentally left her phone charger behind, swaying her hips causing the skirt to show her delectable ass. Before she had even bent over to look for it, Ben had her lifted onto the desk, moved her panties to one side and buried his face in her before she could even yelp in surprise. After making her fall apart on his tongue he had pulled off her knee high socks slowly, kissing down each leg as he went. Rey was a panting mess by the time he made his way back up and flipped her over. “This will teach you to stop wearing your shortest uniform around me” he smacked her ass lightly, testing her response. 

When Rey could only moan back, Ben smiled. He started sliding her panties down to her ankles, exposing her dripping cunt for him. He palmed her toned ass that was on display, feeling like he was going to come into his pants. “I am going to fuck you like this, ok?” 

“Yes,” Rey breathed out. 

Fuck, he loved how she reacted to him. Ben hadn’t taken Rey from behind yet, he loved looking into her eyes when he was deep inside her. He quickly tugged off his pants, nearly tripping over his feet, making Rey giggle. He looked up to see Rey peeking over her shoulder stifling her laughter. 

“Oh that’s funny is it? Let’s see how funny you find this.” Ben pumped himself a few times and lined up to Rey’s entrance. He pushed into her in one quick movement, the way he knew she loved. Rey had moved her head to the side, with her cheek pressed into his desk. He wished he could take a picture of her like this. He’ll never get used to being inside her, no matter how many times he may have done it. The heat, the tightness, the way her eyes flutter shut when he finally has to grip her waist at the sheer sensation. He stills and waits for Rey to wiggle her hips.

“Oh you want me to move?” 

“Yes.” 

“Oh, I thought you were too busy laughing.” 

“Ben, please.” He chuckles and moves his hands to her hips. 

“As you wish.” 

Ben starts pumping her on and off his cock slowly, enjoying watching her little hole stretching around his cock. He could see Rey trying to cover her moans with her hand. 

“Nobody is home for a long time sweetheart, I want you to scream for me.” Ben starts fucking into Rey harder, holding onto her hips making sure not to bruise them against the desk.

“Fuck, yes.” Rey moaned. He moved one of his hand down and around her body to play with her clit - small tight circles. This was the day he was going to feel her cum around his cock. 

“Fuck, you look so good like this baby. I could watch your little pussy take me all fucking day.” 

“Ben, you are so deep right now.” Rey was bracing herself now against the desk moving in time with Ben. He could feel he was hitting the spot inside her that would result in his final dream. “Yes -Ben, right there!” 

”Fuck,” he rasped. “You make me crazy sweetheart. In your little skirt, teasing me. This feels so good, wet and tight. God you're so sexy like this. Taking everything I give you. So hot, fuck!” He knew he was babbling while he grasped her breast with his free hand and pinched her nipple. His hips bucked and she let out a soft, whimpering moan that he recognized well. She was close. 

"That's it, baby," he said. He leaned over her to suck at her earlobe into, he knew she loved it. "Cum for me. I need to feel you cum all over my cock. You feel how hard I am for you, Rey?” 

"Oh my God, oh God fuck holy shit!" she whimpered.

She froze for a moment as the orgasm hit, he felt the way her walls held his cock tightly, pulsing. Her head fell forward, and every pulse of her cunt made Ben’s cock hyper-sensitive, he didn’t even need to thrust again. The feeling of Rey’s walls squeezing and knowing he did that, made him unload into Rey. Ben tried not to out all his weight onto Rey, letting them both catch their breaths. 

“Knew feeling you cum on my cock would be amazing. God, I love you.” Ben kissed the back of Rey’s neck, she hummed in response waiting for him to slip out. Ben heard Rey’s phone notify her of a text. She quickly fixed herself and grabbed her phone. “Rose must be at my front door, I’ll see you tonight?”. Ben nodded giving her a kiss goodbye. He couldn’t wait for the day when they wouldn’t have a fence in between them. 

____________________

It seemed they had gone all out for their final dance. The room was dripping in decorations and the band playing had everyone on the dance floor. Rey was an absolute vision. When he first saw her, the wind was knocked out of him. He felt Han clap him on the back to remind him to breathe. She had a simple pony tail with simple makeup. The dress was anything but. As she moved her could see the icy blue beading shimmer and when she turned around he saw her exposed back. He couldn’t wait to help her out of it later on. 

“Ok kids, smile.” They stood together in front of their houses, reminding Ben on how they made them do this exact same thing every new school year. This time however, Ben had his hand wrapped around Rey’s waist, kissing the crown of her head, making his parents and Maz smile brightly. 

He thought back to when his parents organised a dinner with Maz and Rey shortly after he and Rey came to their senses. 

“Well,” Maz stands up and lifts her glass of wine. “I think it’s time for a toast.” Everyone lifted their glasses. “Here’s to family, friends, love,” She turns to Leia and Han and smiles at them before turning her attention to Rey and Ben. “And for these two finally getting their shit together.” She finishes, making everyone laugh while Rey blushes sweetly. Ben sits quietly shaking his head. He could never get anything past Maz. 

“Cheers.” Han says and they drink. He lowers his glass on the table and kisses Leia’s cheek. 

Ben and Rey were together on the dance floor, swaying to the music. “Look over there” Rey was nodding towards a couple that were in an intimate embrace, it seemed Hux and Kaydel had hit it off with each other. So much so that Professor Ackbar was making his way across the floor to remind them to leave space for the Holy Spirit. Rey giggled when Kaydel rolled her eyes and led Hux out of view. Ben chuckled along with her, good for them. 

Rey sighed and put her head against Ben’s chest. Ben heard the band introduce the next song, he couldn’t help but listen to the lyrics and feel like they were written for them. 

You can keep me grounded  
Keep me on my toes  
I'll always be chasing you  
Wherever you may go  
And if you slip ahead  
And break away from us  
Don't run out of sight  
I just might not catch up  
But I won't let that happen  
Not while we're having fun  
I can be the singer  
You can be the song  
I'll be waiting for you here  
When you come calling  
I'll be waiting  
Biding my time, biding my time  
Waiting for you here  
Biding my time here  
Biding my time 

He couldn’t wait for the rest of his life with Rey beside him. 

Always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Links if you are interested :) 
> 
> Rey's Dress: 
> 
> https://www.flydp.com/products/copy-of-2-piece-long-prom-dress-white-mermaid-long-prom-dress-2018-prom-dress-off-the-shoulder-prom-dress-f0875-270
> 
> My fav song from my fav band which was the inspo for this fic - Biding My Time by Busby Marou 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kHHyKw-r8cs


End file.
